


Zoodystopia: Ring around the Collar

by Leenden



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zootopia is the place where you can be anything you want unless you’re a predator. Forced to wear collars from the age of six that control their aggressive nature, unable to hold careers as doctors, lawyers, and even law enforcement. Treated as second class citizens by prey animals makes it hard to scrape by a living. Nick Wilde isn’t interested in taking on the system, he just wants to take care of his family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Delivery

Night lay heavy of the dock districts on the outer edge of Zootopia's central square. In the early hours of the morning, everything was quiet and calm. There was no one in sight, no one except a fox waiting patiently for his very special delivery. He flicked his lighter casting an amber glow across his young face. The orange light clashed with his fur making him appear almost white for a second. Once his cigarette was lit, he flicked the lighter closed again casting him back into darkness.

The fox's green eyes skimmed the darkness, his night vision was nothing short of magical. It brought everything to a dimly lit white haze. He could see well enough to discern small to large things, but the details were a little fuzzy. He looked down at the gold accented watch on his wrist and shook his head, a pang of worry settled in his heart and was already starting to grow. With each second that passed by it only got worse.

It made him sweat to think that something might have happened to his precious cargo. He reached up and tugged at the collar around his neck as if it were choking him. The hard plastic casing was digging into the right side of his neck. The small green light working as a beacon in the darkness. The package was going on twenty minutes late at thirty minutes he would have no other choice than to assume it was lost altogether and be on his way before the authorities show up.

Something rumbled several feet away on the road above the docks. When he saw the blinding white reverse lights traversing along the wooded walkways, his heart calmed but only for a brief second. The fox expected to see flashing blue and red lights at any moment. The closer the reverse lights drew the better the fox was feeling about things. Finally, the large truck stopped a few feet away. A small weaselly figure slipped out of the driver's side. Even with his fantastic night vision Nick could see his dirty white tank top before he could make out the rest of him.

“I got yer _delivery_ , Nick.” The weasel spoke, punching the word 'delivery' as if it inferred something else, which it did.

“Thanks, Wesseltown.” The cigarette bobbed up and down between the fox's pursed lips, he reached back to retrieve an envelope from the back pocket of his khakis

“It's Weaselton, you know that! Why do you always do that?”

Nick huffed a laugh on a cloud of smoke. “It's just a joke, my over serious chum. You know I can't pass up a chance to mess with you.”

“Keep it up, Wilde and one day yer gonna be laughing out yer ass.” The weasel puffed himself up, still almost a foot shorter than the fox.

“Alright, keep your shirt on. No one wants to see that gut.”

“Oh, I hate you. Are we doing this thing or not. I got shit I gotta do.”

“Such language, not in front of the kids.”

Weaselton undid the lock on the back of the truck pushing the door open. A dim light way up by the cab of the truck was the only light source. A smell filtered out, it was a cocktail of many different mammals mixed together. All natural fur scent, no hormones or anything. Why should there be, the fox mused. For inside the truck were almost two dozen cubs ranging from the ages of six to twelve years old. There were weary looks all around. Some were sniffling and crying, others were blinking and craning their neck curiously. A smile crept to Nick's lips as he waved to them in a very friendly nature.

“Evening kids,”

None of the kids responded. Nick looked over each and every one of them. There were several foxes, a few wolves, a lion and a lioness, one tiger, two badgers, two otters, one weasel, and one malnourished cheetah. Quite an eclectic group. They all seemed fairly healthy as well, or at least they would be in the next hour or so.

Weaslton climbed into the back of the truck and started helping the kids down. Nick was there to take each and every one of them setting them on the ground counting aloud as he went. By the time he reached the count of four, the kids were counting along with him. His own counting falling away to the wide grin on his face. When the truck was almost empty, Nick noticed a small pig in the back of the truck. He was struggling to get to his feet. His crutches slipping against the smooth wooden floor. Nick shot a look at Weaslton and climbed up into the back of the truck.

“Keep an eye on those kids, please.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Sure, sure.” The weasel slipped down out of the back of the truck

The piglet scrambled back against the wall of the truck, his large blue eyes darting around as if he were looking for an escape. It was obvious he was trying to keep his emotions in check. Nick saw the collar at his neck and knew that it was a Mark One model. A cheaper design made for the families that couldn't afford the better models. It was known to be very finicky. Nick knelt down sitting on his heels. His green eyes meeting with the pig's eyes.

“Hey, what's your name?”

“D...D...D-Doug.” The kid stammered, his voice was scratchy.

“Hi, Doug.My name's Nick. I wanna take you somewhere safe.”

“I...I-I wanna go...home, mister.”

“I know you do but you can't. Your mom and dad have entrusted me to give you a better life. One that will give you a chance to grow up without the pain of wearing your collars.”

“No one can-” A jolt shuttered through the pig causing him to grunt, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Shh, calm down little one.”

One of the little girls started crying, Nick could hear Weaselton comforting her was a soft ruffle of her head fur. Nick ran his fingers through the pigs curly blonde hair. His flat palm making a small circular motion along his crown. It was supposed to have a calming effect at least that what his mom use to do to him when he got upset. The piglet reached up and gripped the fox's hand in trembling fingers.

“Look, Doug.”

The pig looked up, tears running down his red cheeks. Nick reached up and pinched the once locked clasp on the top and bottom of the collar. Once he added enough pressure, a small chrome clip snapped open and the collar slipped away. Nick's smile never faltered, in fact, it caused one to stretch out along the piglet's face. The young lad wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“Yo-your collar. It comes off?”

“Yeah. And if you come with me, yours will too.”

Nick put his collar back on before he held his hand out to the piglet, who took it. Nick ignored the snot in favor of the trusting lad's smile. Nick helped him up and walked with him to the edge of the truck. Weaselton strained to heft the dense piglet down to the dock. Nick followed behind pulling the door down with him.

“Thank, Duke,” Nick said, passing the fat envelope to the weasel.

“Nah, you're doing good things here, Wilde.”

“Well, in the world we're living in. Every little bit helps.”

“It sure does. I'm gonna beat feet before the coppers notice me. Be safe, okay.”

Nick gave the weasel a shoulder slap before turning his attention back to the kids. “Alright, kids, form a line and grab the tail in front of you. If there's no tail, grab the hem of their shirt and follow me.”

Nick felt the piglet grab his tail putting it in his mouth so he could use his crutches. The tip instantly soaked with saliva, still the fox endured. When he heard the truck pull away into the night, he made his way down a ramp to the smaller dock set under the other docks. To Nick's surprise, he could see an old white fishing boat gliding between the docks. It purposefully had its lights turned off to not draw attention to itself. When it glided in next to the dock. Nick could hear a voice called from the deck of the ship.

“You got 'em?”

It belonged to a small Fennec fox, making the deep voice sound odd coming from such a small figure. The small fox grunted as he threw the rope out of the boat. Nick caught it with little effort tying it off on one of the dock pillars.

“I sure did.” Nick dusted his hands off.

“Good goin', Nick.”

“Will you two keep your voices down, you'll alert every guard within earshot.” A fat cheetah stepped through the door leading to the bridge.

The small Fennec struggled to move the gangplank down to the dock without dropping it into the water. “Leave it. There's not that many of them this time, I'll just hand them up to you.”

The cheetah moved to the edge taking one of the kids that Nick was holding up. The piglet shied away from the larger mammal's stature but the cheetah just smiled and looked at him through his round glasses.

“Oh my god, aren't you just the cutest thing ever. I could just eat you up.”

Doug started to cry and Nick shot the chubby cheetah a glare. “Benny!”

“I was only teasing, sweetie, I'm not going to eat you. I'm a good cheetah, ask Nick.”

“Is...is he Nick?”

“Yeah, Benjamin Clawhauser and Eli Finnick are two of my best friends. You can trust them.”

The pig looked back at Benny and smiled. “Nick says your fine, so I can trust you.”

“Good boy!” Benny set the piglet down on the deck.

A little girl wolf took the Fennec's hand and was lead on the deck. “Alright, you kids. Get your butts below deck.” The deep voice of the Fennec was supposed to be more singsong, instead, it sounded gruff and scary.

One after another, the kids filed down the stairs until there was only one left on the dock. Nick hefted up the small otter into the cheetah's waiting arm. Quickly Nick untied the rope tossing it back onto the boat before boarding himself. The cheetah set the otter down and went back to the bridge while Nick followed the otter and Finnick down the stairs into the holds below.

Instead of a hold made for toting fish it had been completely remodeled to carry passengers. Hanging from the rafters were several nets fashioned to be like hammocks. Several coolers were fastened to the wall with bungee cords. There were trunks full of pillows and blankets as well as some children's books. A female badger moved around the room offering a kind word, a package of snack crackers, and juice boxes to anyone who wanted one. Finnick was helped Doug, the piglet, get comfortable in his hammock. Putting a small pillow behind his head.

When the badger saw Nick, she ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He was only taller than her by a few inches but she still managed to dwarf his size next to her full figure. A warm kiss followed. It gave way the kids 'oohing' teasingly. Nick pulled from the kiss and chuckled, pushing his face against the badger's.

“Only twenty this time, huh?” Her voice sounded raspier than usual thanks to her hushed whispers.

“I know but right now we can barely take care of the ones we have.”

“But-”

Nick gave the female another soft kiss, this time, he ignored the 'oohs' coming from the kids. “We can only do so much, Honey. It won't always be this way. Soon, we'll have the means to take on more, I promise. But for right now we need to take care of the ones we have.”

“I...I know, Nick.” The badger, Honey, pursed her lips, letting her fingers play along the hem of his open, pink flowery shirt. “I just don't like leaving any of them behind.”

“I don't either but if we stretch ourselves too thin, then they'll all suffer.”

Nick turned his attention to the smaller fox, who was wrapping the lioness up in a blanket. “Finnick, is everyone comfortable?”

“How should I know? Why don't you ask 'em.” Finnick didn't miss a beat, he moved to deliver a comic book to a little fox girl with pigtails, who was actually taller than he was.

“Alright, can I have everyone's attention?” Nick pulled up an old travelers chest and sat down on it.

One by one the cubs all stopped fidgeting and moving. They focused on both the fox in the center of the room and the snacks that they were now consuming. The fox smiled at each and every one  of them. Seeing them all in the hold of the boat made him feel good. When he'd first laid eyes on them they looked scared, hungry, and tired. Already they were starting to look like normal, happy children.

“So, as some of you noticed I was able to take off my collar. Each and every one of you will be able to do that as well. You'll have to wear your collar when you're out and about but when you're in the sanctuary you won't have too.”

“How can you take it off?” The young tiger said, looking up from his comic.

“I have a tech, who's very good at deactivating the collars. He also knows how to alter them so you'll be able to take them off.”

“You can do that?”

“Yes, sweetie,” Nick said to a cute otter girl, who was stepping up to him.

She reached up a tiny hand to him and he smiled popping the latch on his collar again letting it slip free. Nick leaned close sighing happily at the feeling of the little otter girl's fingers caressing through his neck fur.

“Oh my goodness, your fur isn't worn away. It's...”

“Yep and yours will be too,” Nick smiled down at her. “No more itchy, hairless necks.”

When he looked up each of the kid's gazes were focused on him and only him. He could see the questions in their eyes. They were the same questions that he'd been asked over and over again. Now wasn't the time to go through it all, of course. There would be an orientation back at the sanctuary. Now was the time to rest and relax before they got back to the sanctuary.

“Everyone just lay back and relax. Read a book and enjoy your snacks. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask Honey, Finnick, or myself. We'll make sure you're accommodated to the best of our abilities.”

“Why are you doing this?” A weasel with a strong Podunk accent asked from his hammock.

Nick looked at his watch, it was going to be at least an hour before they arrived back at home. Perhaps a story would be a good way to pass the time. Nick leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He could see Honey moving to sit on the floor next to him. Finnick climbing into one of the hammocks set low to the floor.

“Many years ago, when I was just turned six. I was given a new collar...”


	2. The Smooth Fox

The fox in the pressed maroon suit was smooth. The way he talked, the tone of his voice, the way his fingers caressed along Nick's mother's fingers. Such a comforting gesture that left his mother blushing despite the tears swelling in her eyes. Mr. Smooth Fox, as Nick called him, smiled and touched his mother's cheek, another comforting gesture. She blushed again, this time, she swooned leaning against the door frame for support. Nick couldn't understand what the Smooth Fox was talking about but it seemed to make his mother happy. When Nick drew closer to the kitchen his mother stepped away from the door frame letting the door swing closed.

“His birthday is tomorrow. I've already spent so much of the grocery money for his _state-issued_ collar.” The quivering voice of his mother muffled through the kitchen door.

“Worry not, my dear. We're ready to compensate you immensely for all the troubles you've been put through.”

Smooth Fox was turning on the charm once again. Nick pressed his ear to the kitchen door waiting for the sound of his mother's inevitable giggle but there wasn't one this time. Just a sigh, a hitch of tears and a tremble in her voice. Nick's ears slipped back, he felt a lump forming in this throat. Why would his birthday cause his mother so much pain? What did he do to upset?

“I don't know if I can go through with this.”

“Mallory, you have to, for his sake and for yours. Your collar, it's like a prison, right? Can you imagine every time your son gets happy he gets shocked? Excited over a new toy, buzz. Every time he hits the ball in his little league game, he's rewarded with electrocution. We can make all that pain go away. Don't think of it as he's gone, you'll get to see him anytime you want. Just come to the address posted in the pamphlet and sign in at the desk.”

“I...I already lost his father, I can't lose him too.”

“Like I said, you're not losing him, you're giving him the greatest gift of all. A collarless existence.”

Nick reached up and touched the soft fur at his neck. What was this collar they kept talking about? Nick was starting to feel antsy wanting to barge in and ask them what they were talking about but he was supposed to getting ready for bed. His mother would be awfully mad at him if she found out he wasn't. Nick backed away from the door but stopped when he heard his mother speak again.

“And the money?”

“It's very much real, all of it.”

“Alright, I'll do it. But I want to see my son every day.”

“No, you'll follow the guidelines that every other parent has too. Twice a week, the rest of the time your child will be busy with school, work, and learning how to survive out there in the world. We are providing a service after all. The days you come are your son's days off too. Please understand.”

There was another hesitation, Nick could picture his mom's considering face. “Alright.”

“Excellent, I will draw up the paperwork, write the check, and be over by noon tomorrow. Make sure that he's packed and got his collar on. He can bring his favorite toys and books, limited to three each please, we are running on almost no space. So many parents want their children to be safe and happy.”

Nick's mother didn't say anything but Nick could hear her crying. “I know this is hard, Mallory, but it's the best choice for your child. Thank you for putting your faith in my company.”

Nick didn't wait around to hear the rest. Instead, he hurried off to his bed climbing under the cover. When he heard his mother approaching he pretended to be asleep. Nick heard the door open, a shadow crawling across the wall and then a warm hand touched his hip. It was followed by a soft voice whispering a gentle tune.

“I'll love you forever, I like you always, As long as I'm living, my ba-” The word hitched in his mother's voice, then he felt the warm kiss against his cheek. “I love you, Nicholas.”

The shadow slinked away into the light of the hall and then the kit was cast into darkness again with the closing of the door. Warm tears ran down his short muzzle as he buried his face in his pillow. What had he done to cause his mother so much pain?

 

The next morning went by in a haze like a long-winded dream. Nick's mom was oddly happy, or at least, very good at pretending to be. She helped him pack his small suitcase making sure to put his favorite toys in it. Officer Gruff and Robber Tom made it into the bag along with a couple of his favorite books. Afterward, she made him his favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes.

They laughed and joked around. There were tickles and hugs but Nick also noticed that there were little white pills his mom took when she was starting to feel stressed. By how many she was taking, it must be a very stressful day. Nick thought as he gave her legs a tight hug.

A few minutes before noon, Nick's mother came out of her room with a gray box in her hand. “Well, sweetie, It's your sixth birthday today.”

“Is that my new collar?”

There was a tone of excited wonderment in the small kit's voice. His mother smiled politely and nodded but he could tell that she wasn't as excited about it as he was. She knelt down opening the lid of the box before pulling out a clunky-looking device. A black box attached to a very sturdy looking strap. Slowly she wrapped the device around his neck adjusting it so it fit snugly without choking him. Once she placed the slide strip into the receiver there was a clipping sound and the green light flickered on.

The mother fox settled back on her heels, a weak smile tracing her narrow muzzle. “There, who is my big boy?”

“I am!”

There was a crackling pain in his neck. It jarred his entire core making his fingers and toes tingle. Instinctively he fell to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. A panic starting to flow through him as another jolt attacked his nerves. His whole body shuttered on the carpeted floor. His mother covered her mouth trying to contain her own anxiety for fear of the pain that her collar would cause.

“Just...calm down.” She said through strained words.

It didn't work, though, at least not at first. Nick flailed and gripped the collar, that harder he pulled the stronger the current pulsed through him. Finally, after sixty grueling seconds, the kit settled to the floor panting. Tears ran free from his eyes but he didn't have any strength left to be upset or anxious about them. He just lay there. His mother scooped him up and cuddled him to her bosom.

“Why, mommy?”

“Because, they think we're dangerous.”

'They', Nick wasn't sure who she was talking about but there was a pain in his gut as he thought about them, whoever they were and why they hated him so bad. “I'm not.”

“It doesn't matter, sweetie. They hate us for what we are and feel that this is the only way for them to be safe. That's why...”

“Why, what?”

“Why I have to send you away. The fox that's been coming around has promised to take you somewhere special. Somewhere you don't have to wear this collar.”

“Will you come to see me?”

“Of course.”

“Good, because I'll miss you so much, mama.”

“I'll-”

There was a knock at the door. Nick's mother rocked onto the balls of her feet gracefully getting up from the floor. She ignored the extra weight of her son's body. She crossed the meager living room, opening the door to be greeted by the Smooth Fox's sterling smile. Tucked under his arm was a large legal envelope. Behind him was another fox who removed his baseball cap politely.

“Good day, Mallory. You're looking splendid.” The fox ruffled Nick's head fur. “Hey there slugger, are you ready to go on an adventure?”

“Mama?”

“You'll be fine. Just remember what I told you.”

“Okay.”

“Splendid. Nick, say goodbye to your mother and get your stuff, kiddo. We're going to a place where your dreams will come true.”

Nick's mother set him down and he raced off to his room to gather his backpack and his suitcase. When he came back into the living room. The Smooth Fox was embracing his mother rubbing her back comfortingly. Nick's mother wept against his chest.

“It'll be okay, my dear. As I told you, the envelope has the address to the building. The schedule in which you can see your darling boy and I even threw in my personal phone number so you can talk to me directly anytime you have questions or concerns.”

“I just don't like the idea that I sold my son.”

“Perish the thought, the check is to help you get back on your feet. Give you a more stable life. It's our way of helping cope with such a big change in your life.”

Nick's mom just nodded and didn't say anything. Instead, she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her pink sweater and turned to look at the boy standing in the hallway. She held out her arms to him and he ran to her. Quickly she swept down and picked him up, her lips pursing painfully to his cheek. Nick knew his mother was sad, but he was at least glad that she'd stopped crying.

“Alright, Nicholas. You be a good boy and be nice to the other children. I'll come visit you as soon as you get settled.”

“Okay, mama.”

“I love you, sweetie.”

Nick gave his mother a kiss and slipped down from her grip to the floor. “I love you too, mama. See you soon.”

The Smooth Fox held his hand out taking Nick's as he lead him to the front stoop. The kit stopped when he heard his mother rushing to the door. Nick turned his green gaze that mirrored her's.

“Don't be good just for my sake. Be good because you're a good boy and the world deserves to see it.”

Nick didn't understand what his mother meant but for some reason, it stuck with him. The Smooth Fox took his suitcase and his backpack, placing them in his trunk. The other fox helped the lad into the backseat of the steel-gray sedan. Nick looked at his mom still standing on the front stoop to her townhouse. When she saw him looking, she smiled and waved. As the car drove away Nick saw her crumble to her knees with her face in her hands and then she was gone.

 

The small otter girl stared up at him with wide eyes. “Wow, so the smooth fox gave you a good life?”

“Not really, sweetie. It turned out that Mr. Bart or the Smooth Fox was a swindler. He promised all these parents that their kids would be safe and sound. It turned out that he was using us as slave labor for his amusement park. All of his promises turned into lies. The checks he promised were fake, the address as for a burned out building, and the number was to a pizza place in Sahara Square. In truth, I never saw my mother again.”

There was a collective gasp around the room but Nick smiled and reassured them. “It's okay, kids. You will be seeing your parents again as I promised. You see, Mr. Bart may have been a-”

“Very bad mammal?” The girl otter chimed in as if she were stopping the fox from saying a swear word.

“Precisely! He did have some good ideas. I did learn how to fend for myself and I did go to school but the most important thing. I learned how to run his business so that when I was old enough I was able to take it from him.”

“You stole it?” Doug asked.

“No, no. I just made it so he left it to me if he ever failed to make a payment on it. It might have been my fault that the check got lost, though.” Nick gave a sharp smile. “Once it was my business, I ousted his entire crew and put some of the other kids in their place. From that moment on we started running the place as our very own.”

“Did you all get to see your mothers again?”

“Yes, well, they did. When I finally managed to go back to see my mom she was gone.”

“Where'd she go?” The tiger asked rocking in his hammock.

“Heaven, I'll bet.” The lion cub chimed in.

“Yeah.”

That was all Nick wanted to say on the subject. Honey scooted closer to her from her spot on the floor before reaching up to caress along the top of his thigh. Nick gripped her hand in his giving her a loving smile.

“How do you take your collar off?”

“I have a friend named Hexter Boggs, you'll meet him when we get to the sanctuary. He spent some time making collar's for the government.”

“He was a prisoner?” A black wolf piped up from his juice box.

“Well, yes and no. It's...complicated. But during his time making the collars, that clever fox was able to discover a way to deactivate the electric pulsers in it. He also found a way to add a clip to the strap making it easy to put on and take off.”

“Wow, how'd he do that?”

“That's something you're gonna have to ask him.”

“Can you do it for all the preds?” A little girl fox asked.

“Well, we do, in a way. We deactivate the collars for those who pay for us to do it.”

Nick expected the kids to object to this but they stared at him blankly. He explained that the money preds paid in exchange for the collar removal was for keeping the amusement park funded. It was an important part of the inner workings. It allowed him to house and care for the children that he took in.

“And like Mr. Bart promised me. I have a group of individuals that will teach you the skills you'll need to get jobs in the real world. You'll have room and board, learn how to cook. You will have to attend school and keep your grades up. I'll also pay you an hourly wage, which will be deposited into a bank account for each and every one of you. It'll be all yours when you turn eighteen and leave the amusement park.”

The cheetah raised his hand as if he were attending school, Nick pointed at him and smirked. “What if we want to keep working at the amusement park after we're grown ups?”

“Then well renegotiate your contract and bring you on full-time.” Another round of blank stares greeted him.

“Listen, kids, I'll explain all of this in detail later. Go back to eating your snacks. We'll be there soon.”

The kids went back to doing whatever they were doing before he told his story. Nick slumped his shoulders. Honey got up from her spot on the floor, moving behind the tired fox. When she touched his back he let out a soft moan. The badger's hands were strong but had a gentle flair, she started rubbing his shoulder. Nick closed his eyes and let a soft sigh escape his entire body. Honey placed a loving kiss to the tips of his ears, which he flicked at the tender gesture.

“You're such a good boy, Nick.” She whispered and was rewarded with a content moan.

 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Benny snaked the boat around of few rocks to an opening in the coast. He managed through the treacherous back entrance to the Wilde Times amusement park that was connected to the old sewer system. The whole park was old, been around for almost seventy years and sat on top a giant dock suspended over the Zootopia's Southern Bay. As they glided into the large cave-like formation everything grew dark. Benjamin Clawhauser flipped a few switches on the console, the floodlights flicked on illuminating the dark. Nick smirked pointing at the workshop lantern to the left. It worked as a beacon to guide them to the docks.

“Yep, I see it.” The chubby cheetah mumbled coolie bringing the boat flush with the edge of the dock before killing the motor.

“Beautiful as always, Benny.” Nick slipped out of his seat.

“Aye, captain.” Benny giggled before getting up from his seat.

Nick gave the cat a firm slap on the shoulder before he walked out on the deck. Benjamin Clawhauser was a pudgy, snack-loving cheetah. They'd met while he was skulking around the amusement park grounds back when they were younger. One of the larger predators was picking on him because of his nerdy Star Tiger t-shirt and thick glasses. Nick never appreciated bullies and figured this would be a good time for him and Finnick to join forces to bully these bullies. After that, The cheetah had been with them ever since. Which now that they were older was a stroke of good fortune. The cheetah knew his way around motors or two, engines as well. Benny took it upon himself to learn the inner workings of a lot of the rides, which saved Nick a pretty penny when it came to paying for maintenance.

The fox scooped up the rope and jumped onto the dock to tie the boat off. Finnick was leading the children up from the hold one by one. Honey brought up the rear. When the kids entered the large expanse they oohed and awed at the surroundings.

“Wow, it's like the pirates from Peter Pan.”

“I wanna be a lost boy.”

Nick chuckled and held his hands out to the first boy in line. The lion's age must have already been well into the double digits. He jumped the gap into the fox's waiting arms, he was much heavier than he looked. The fox almost crumpled under his weight.

“Woo, buddy, you're a big boy.” Nick chuckled to hide the groan from his back.

One after the other, Honey and Finnick lowered the children down to Nick until all of them were on the dock and accounted for. Again Finnick took the lead, Benny following shortly behind him, as Honey and Nick brought up the rear. The halls were flooded with a cool, pale light from the bulbs hanging overhead. It gave everything a strange cold compound feel. Up ahead the jagged rock walls fell away to a much more conventional looking room with smooth concrete walls, ceiling, and floor.

A large badger stood by with a clipboard. An easy smile came to lips, it seemed to swell into his steel-gray eyes that sat behind black framed glasses. He moved to embrace the much younger badger girl. Honey wrapped her arms around his neck giving his cheek a soft kiss.

“Hey, daddy.”

“Baby girl,” He laughed picking her up from the floor with a grunt.

The older badger was much stockier than his daughter but she was slimmer and slightly taller than him. They both shared a large smile before he regarded the fox with a handshake that soon became a hug. As always it was accompanied by a hard slap to the back that caused the fox to grunt.

“My boy, It's good to see you back. Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

“I'd rather die than have anything happen to her.”

“The best son-in-law a father could ask for.” There was a fond smile in the old badger's face.

“Bartrand.” A young fox limped up to meet him.

The first thing that drew the eye to the young fox was his prosthetic leg. Built and formed from bits of scrap lying around until it was a fully functional leg. It didn't look pretty but it did the trick. The rest of him was simple, not in a negative way. From his t-shirt to his jean shorts, they were just there to keep his modesty. A pair of goggles pushed up onto his forehead in such a way that it sent his tall ears poking out at the sides. And easy smile traced his muzzle as his blue eyes scanned the little newcomers.

“Gosh, look at all of you!”

“Kids, I would like you to meet Hexter Boggs. My dear friend, I was telling you about.” Nick moved up to give the younger fox a hearty handshake.

The otter girl pushed her way to the front. “Can you take my collar off?”

“I sure can and I will but first you'll have to be checked in by Bartrand, or Dr. Bouncer, or just Doc if you like,” Hexter smirked and took a step back. “Nick, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get my tools.”

“He's so cool!” A heavy-set wolf cub commented pointing at his leg.

“Alright, everyone line up.” The old badger spoke before slipping down into an office chair. “I'm going to ask your name and do a brief examination. Honey, will you assist me?”

“Sure thing, pops.”

Nick stood by and watched as each of the kids were checked in. Normally the process would take longer but since there were only twenty kids in total it would take a fraction of the time. One by one the kid's told the old badger their names and they would receive their information folder from Honey. Then they would stand in line so Hexter would deactivate their collars. That was Nick's favorite part. Watching the older kids touch their necks for the first time always made his heart swell. To see their smiles larger spread than any he'd ever seen filled him with pride. The younger kids would cry from their happiness.

At one point Nick caught Honey looking at him dreamily. He knew he was wearing the same old stupid grin on his face as he always did. She caught him enjoying the children's happiness. In a way, it was as if each of the kids were his own and he was happy to bring them home. Honey handed out the last folder before she got up. She met Nick with a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hey, Papa Wilde.”

“Probably shouldn't call me that, it has some perverse meaning.”

Honey giggled and leaned in for another kiss, this one lasted a bit longer.

“Alright you two, break it up, for goodness sake. Let's get these kids settle.” Bartrand got up from his chair ushering the kids onward.

Hexter was putting the last name tag on the back of one of the collars. “I'll get started on modifying these right away, Nick.”

“Good, the sooner the better. Thanks for everything, Hex.”

“I only wish I could do more.”

“Trust me, you do more than enough.” Nick gave the younger fox's shoulder a squeeze before seeing him off.

“First off, I should tell you those folders you've received are your life lines. You'll need them several times a day, so you must take care of them.”

“What's in them?” A black wolf cub, Conner, chimed in.

“I'll get to that later. Come on, kids. I'll show you around.”

Nick lead the kids on a short tour of the facilities. They traveled through the mess hall, complete with fully refurbish kitchen. Nick stopped briefly to explain the eating schedule and promised that everything would be addressed later, but a mention of chores sent a wave of groans. Some of the kids weren't happy with it but they would grow to accept it in time.

Nick ushered the kids into a hallway. After a quick explanation that these were the classrooms, he told the kids that they would find their class schedules inside their folder. They will be required to report to school at the scheduled time. Doug moved his way to the front of the line giving Nick's tail a tug.

“What are these folders?”

Nick shifted so fast that he pulled his tail out of the piglets hand sending him off balance. The fox swept in to help the struggling piglet who couldn't get his balance back because of the crutches. Honey knelt down taking the folder from him, so she could show him the contents. The first page was his profile. It had such things as his name, date of birth, and a picture of him. It wasn't much different from any government paperwork. On the next page was a picture of him with his mom and dad. A smile came to his face.

“How did you get that?”

“We asked your mother for it. Each of you has a picture of your parents and your siblings so that if you get lonely, you can always pull it out and look at it-” Honey was gladly interrupted by Nick.

“We know this isn't your home and we know that you're scared. There's nothing much we can do about that but we will try everything we can to make you feel...happy, despite these sudden changes.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other fumbling for his pack of cigarettes Bartrand's gripped his shoulder bringing him to look at the old badger.

“Not around the kids, young fox.”

“Right, so um, other things you'll find in these files are your medical records for when you don't feel well and need to see the Doc here.”

“I have asthma!” A sweet little girl opossum named Alex raised her hand.

“Alex, M. Yes, we have a stock of your inhalers in the pharmacy. If you need a replacement then you come speak to me at once.”

“Ooh, he's good,” Alex whispered.

Nick chuckled and motioned for the kids to follow him into the common room. It looked more like a large family room where everyone could gather for fun and games. There were several televisions, bookshelves, and plenty of places to sit. Nick explained that they can do their socializing here but if they ever want to be alone they can just go to their bunks. That was when Nick pointed out the locker rooms and bedrooms, on either side of the common room. Girls to the left, boys to the right and neither of them were permitted to enter the others locker room and bedroom. Nick was critical in stressing this fact.

The door they'd come through opened and the heavenly smell of something sticky, spicy, and sweet made Nick's mouth water. Honey turned as well to see a rather tall, chubby fox slipping into the room. His flannel shirt, blue jeans and easy smile showed that he was from the boroughs outside of the city. When he saw the kids, he stopped and gave them a once over. His blue eyes trying to recognize the newcomers. The kids were all staring back at him, or more precisely, the pie he was carrying.

“Oh wow, look at y'all. You're new here. Welcome to your new home, my name is Chef Gideon Grey. I-I-'ll be the one teaching y'all how to cook and clean the kitchen back there.”

“Hey Gid,” Nick bounded over to him, his own excitement peaked at getting a closer look at the pie. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I have a peach caramel pie for little Mindy and Bonny H. It's their birthday today. They're turning the big 1-3, so I made them this here pie. T-t-that's kinda what I do to show y'all that you're special. I make y'all a pie.”

“Whoa! A whole pie?” Doug squealed excitedly, the other kids chuckled, making his cheeks turn red.

“Now, now kids. Be polite.” Gideon looked at each of them. “That's right, lil 'uns a whole pie. And sometimes, I'll even put a candle in it if I got 'em. As y'all can tell I ain't got any today but it'll still be a nice surprise.”

“You'll also be excused from all your chores on your birthday.”

“What about school?” Conner asked.

“Nope, 'fraid not, kiddo. The only way to get out of school is if you're on death's door. There's nothing more important than an education.” Gideon's big smile failed to make the kids feel any better about the response.

“Oh, man!”

“I'm gonna deliver this and then I'll get some food moved to classroom one for y'all orientation. It was a pleasure to meet you and I'm looking forward to getting to know y'all more.” The chubby fox smiled and headed on into the girl's bunk room to deliver the pie.

“Wow, Mindy and Bonny are thirteen. Time sure does fly.” Honey chimed in.

“I know, they grow so fast.” Bartrand wrapped his arm across Honey's shoulder, she responded by nuzzling his cheek.

“Okay kids, Let's get to classroom one so we can get orientation under way. After that, we'll get you all settle into your bunks and introduce you to the other kids.” Nick took Honey by the hand and the pair led the kids back towards the classrooms.

 


	4. At Peace in Her Loving Arms

Nick climbed the stairs to the porch of his trailer. Every muscle in his body hurt as he fished his keys out of his pocket. To his surprise, the door was unlocked so he walked in. The low light of the lamp on his bedside table greeted him. His eyes falling on the alarm clock reminding him it was passed midnight. Another night of getting only a few hours of sleep. It didn't matter, though, Nick thought as he slipped out of his flowery shirt before pulling his tank top off. He paid no mind where he tossed them as long as they were off of his weary body. He pulled his cigarettes pack from his pocket putting one between his lips before tossing the pack on the table by the door, followed by his keys and wallet. Quickly he flicked his lighter open, lighting the cigarette. The orange glow illuminated his tried face. The firelight flicking in his dilated pupils.

“Hey stranger,” A tired voice whispered from the bed. “Long time no see.”

Honey got up on her knees in the middle of the bed. She was wearing Nick's orange button up shirt. It hung open giving him more than a teasing look at what she was offering. Her gray fur was almost purple in tone it was a great contrast against the red shirt. Nick's eyes traveled her form from knees to her beautiful lime green eyes. The shirt was folded around her B-cup breasts. The tight pink nipples poking through the white fur on her chest. Four smaller nipples traveled in a row down her rounded belly. Below that was a tangle of slightly darker white fur which hid her sweet spot.

Even though they'd been together now for almost six years, he could still draw a blush from her just by looking at her. Whenever he smiled she swooned. Sometimes he thought she just did it to appease him, but the blush, that was a telltale sign that he could still excite her. Honey was younger than him by several years, it had been one of the main reasons why it had taken so long for them to get together. She was only fifteen when they first met, he was already in his mid-twenties. What started as playful banter blossomed into a forbidden love. Nick always respected her, so he kept his distance. The last thing he wanted was to come off as a creeper. Honey, on the other hand, was not shy about pursuing him. Especially after she got her father's approval for them to date. Still Nick insisted that they wait until she was eighteen, but it was only a matter of time.

Nick took a drag off of his cigarette before moving to sit on the bed leaning back against the headboard. Honey kissed his lips eager to accept his smoky tongue. The azure ribbons weaved out between their mingling lips. When she pulled away Nick put the cigarette back in his mouth looking up at her as if he were a little drunk.

“ I gotta say, this...you, you're a sight for sore eyes.”

“Oh, Mr. Wilde, you always say the sweetest things to me.” Her playful Southern drawl always drew a smile from him.

“No, ma'am, only the truth.” He played along, the cigarette bouncing between his lips.

Honey giggled and lay out across the bed, her fingers working to unbutton his trousers. “I'm feeling a little hungry tonight.”

“Sweetie,” Nick tensed. “I'm really tired.”

“I know, Nick, you've been up since five this morning. I want this to be all about you, my hard-working man. Let me show you how much I appreciate you.”

Nick looked at her, the gesture was sweet and for the briefest of moments he considered just asking for a cuddle but his hesitation brought about the look. Honey had a look that she like to use on Nick, it was guaranteed way for her to get what she wanted. She look down and away keeping her eyes locked with his. She chewed her bottom lip with only one of her fangs visible. If the lip bite wasn't enough, those Beautiful almond shaped eyes were sure to win him over.

“Well, if you insist.” Nick chuckled watching her work.

“And I do.”

Slowly she eased his zipper down before using her strength to remove his pants with very little effort. “No boxer? You naughty boy.” Honey lay back down giving the top of his thigh a gentle kiss.

“I'm a wild and free type of guy.” Nick took the cigarette from his mouth holding it out to her.

Honey closed her lips around the butt of the cigarette, her lips pressed against his fingers as she took a long drag. She held the smoke in for a long as she cold before tactfully blowing a ring around his lap. Nick started chuckling letting his fingers play along her white faux hawk, it brought her eyes up to find his.

“I love you.” She whispered, not giving him a chance to answer before she started running her tongue along the underside of his sheath.

Nick rolled his head back moaning a soft 'I love you' around the cigarette. His fingers tangling up with the messy bed sheets. The way the badger worked her tongue along the slit of his sheath was masterful, coaxing his red tip out almost immediately. It caused an exciting tingle in his groin. Honey caressed the underside of his swelling length with her bottom teeth. It wasn't a secret at how much Nick loved when she reminded him of her sharp teeth and what she could do to him if she wanted it. It was always followed by a loving tongue roll that erupted a moan from his submissive throat.

“Honey!” Nick gasped her name as she took his entire length into her broad muzzle her fangs pressing pin pricks into his swelling knot.

Nick felt drool pooling in his mouth forcing him to swallow hard. His cigarette threatening to fall from his lips if he let his growing pant loose. The badger pulled back until only the tip was in her mouth, the feeling of his warm precum coating the back of her throat. A hungry moan vibrated the tender skin, it drove her to swallow him again. With her focused attention, it didn't take long to get the fox squirming. It was the telltale sight of his tightening sac that told her he was ready. Normally Nick would be embarrassed at how quickly she was able to get him this close but it had been awhile since they last fooled around. How long has it been, he tried to remember. Two weeks?

“Tell me when you're close, love.” Her breath was warm against his saliva coated lap.

“Now.”

Nick didn't even let a heartbeat pass before he answered. In a surprising move, Honey straddled his lap. She was already swollen and passed ready for him to be inside of her. She flexed her lips around him, trapping him within her. A whispering gasp escaped his lips, the cigarette teetered on his lip. It was the most swollen he'd ever felt her. Honey's hands wrapped around his neck, his instinctively gripped her wide hips, loving the feel of her soft fur against his paw pads. Nick opened his eyes to meet hers. There was a lust in her lime green eyes that even made him blush. The way she rocked her hips and shimmied on top of him. She had a purpose and the mere notion excited Nick.

“What are you doing?” He whispered through trembling lips.

“Gardening.”

“What?” A disbelieving smile crept to his lips.

At first, he thought she was being sarcastic but with the way she chewed her lip it told him the answer was intentional. She took the cigarette from his lips just as he panted a smoky exhale. She put the cigarette in her mouth taking a long drag from it, the embers burning bright. There was a wanton look in her eyes as she continued to roll her hips. She leaned close giving him a soft kiss, sharing her smoky inhale with him.

“I'm ovulating.” She whispered hotly into his mouth, her words clouding his head more than the smoke that surrounded them.

Nick leaned close his lips finding her neck in enough time to let loose a breathy moan. “Oh, baby.”

Honey rose up, shimmying her hips down his entire length with some force. A weak whine escaped her lips as his knot tied them together. Milking his climax and trapping his seed. Nick gripped her hips tighter letting lose a shuttering whimper, his hips convulsing uncontrollably. Honey rode him faster, her eyes watching his sweet face shift from a look of pain to a look of ecstasy.

“That's right.” She grunted at a particularly brutal thrust. “Every last drop.”

Nick settled back against the headboard panting impossibly hard. His orgasm-wracked body hurt as he gripped the back of his neck. Honey held the cigarette up to his lips letting him have the last puff, which he took graciously before she stamped it out in the ashtray. Nick shifted causing Honey to grunt. She pushed him back against the headboard panting into his cheek.

“God, don't move, we're still tied together. I want to let every ounce of you soak in.”

“D-don't get your hopes up too high, sweetie.” Nick sighed, his eyes growing heavy.

“I'm trying not to, but dad seems to think we have a higher chance than most. Plus I have very healthy egg production. You have very, very healthy sperm. And I'm doing fertility treatments now-”

Nick's knot softened slipping free from her. Both of then shuddered, Nick gripped her hips hard as she clawed at his chest. Once his length was free from her, Honey cupped her hand around her mound before rolling off of him onto the bed. She kicked her legs in the air so that gravity could do its thing. Nick lazily grabbed the back of her leg helping her to keep her balance.

“I don't know why you'd want to bring a child into this world.” Nick sighed, looking down at her.

“It's not just any child. It's going to be our child.”

Nick smirked. “We have children. Like, sixty of them.”

“More like eighty and it's not the same, Nick.”

“Well, not really but the principle's the same.”

Honey gripped his hand on the back of her leg, her face softening. “No, it's not. You're these kid's father, but you're going to be this one's daddy. You'll see, it's going to be a world of difference.”

Nick lay out on the bed next to her. His mind racing with so many thoughts of what she said. The deeper he let his mind slip, the closer he drew to her until his muzzle was buried in her neck. She reached up and caressed along his neck before kissing his forehead.

“Austin,” Nick said after a long moment.

“Austin?”

“If it's a boy.”

Honey was quiet for a long moment but he could feel the bed trembling with her coming tears. She sniffled and started giggling. Nick didn't have to look up to know that she was crying now. Instead, he laced his fingers with hers giving the back of her hand a kiss.

“Robert.” She whimpered trying to keep from fully breaking down.

“Robert Wilde. I like that.”

“Or Robert Bouncer.” She added.

“Bobby Bouncer? That's terrible. I guess you're just going to have to take my name when we get married.”

“Married?”

“Yeah, I'll be damned if we're going to have a sin-soaked baby.”

“Oh, I get it. It's okay for me to have a sin-soaked uterus, but not a sin-soaked baby.”

Nick started laughing as he pushed his face against hers. “Marian.”

“Audrey.”

“Nice!” Nick got up on one elbow looking down at her before he kissed her lips. “I hope our baby has your eyes.”

“No, those beautiful, big, green eyes on our daughter would bend males to her will with just a word.”

“Oh man, I might have a daughter.”

“Is that bad?” Honey caressed his face.

“Only when she goes into her first heat, then what. I'm not strong enough to beat up all her potential boyfriends.”

“Don't worry about it, if she has my build, she'll be just fine.”

“Damn right.”

Nick rested his head on her chest listening to the sound of her heart beating. The soft rhythmic thumping lulled him to sleep in no time.


	5. Tommy

Nick sat up in his bed, his head heavy as he fought to keep his eyes open. Between blinks, he saw Honey moving around the room. Her naked form catching just right in the light coming from the bathroom. She was like a dream, so beautiful it made Nick's heart ache for her. Honey pulled her sports bra on giving Nick one last look at her breasts before covering them away. A smile graced her lips as she pulled on a fresh pair of white panties.

“Good morning, my lovely fox.”

Her raspy voice was like a beautiful song to his sleep sensitive ears. Nick threw back the covers slipping down to the floor. His feet and legs ached, a painful spike running up to his hips and back. Hefting all those kids in and out of the boat the day before took a nasty toll on his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

“Good morning, sweetie.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thanks to that good loving last night.”

Honey kissed his chin before bending down to grab the jeans she wore the day before. She stepped down into them, sucking in her stomach to button them before exhaling. Nick's eyes followed her as she stepped around him. When she stopped, he moved in to give her a kiss between her shoulder. Honey responded with a wisp of a sigh.

“Baby.” She said teasingly, picking up a pink tank top from the clean pile in the laundry bin.

“Wanna go for round two.” Nick pressed himself against her back breathing into the fur at the back of her neck.

“I wish I could, Nick. God, do I wish I could. But I promised Benny I'd help him fix that car on the teacup ride. Besides, dad wanted to talk to you about something.”

“About what?” Nick tried to hide his disappointment.

Nick grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the table near the door. Popping one in his mouth before lighting it. Even before his first inhale, Honey stole it from him, taking a drag before handing it back. Nick didn't mind the soft pink lipstick she left behind. It tastes sweet, it tasted like her.

“He didn't really tell me what he wanted, but it's something to do with Tommy. He said there's no rush so make sure you take a shower and get some coffee on your way to see him.”

“Alright.” Nick sat at the edge of his bed rubbing the back of his legs. “You know you're going to make a fantastic mother, right?”

“How so?”

“Because you're so good at bossing me around.” Nick chuckled.

“You ain't seen bossy yet, Mr. Wilde. Wait until I'm pregnant. I might send you out for Chinese food every night.”

“Oh no, not ever night.” Nick teased, again she stole the cigarette from his lips, this time replacing it with her warm tongue.

The kiss was as astounding as it was surprising. The passion behind it was enough to stop Nick's beating heart for a second. He couldn't move, couldn't even pull her into a hug. His lips hung open letting her explore his mouth in detail. The soft taste of fresh mint toothpaste, mixed with smoke caused a moan to escape his lips. When she pulled away, she tucked the cigarette in her mouth. Her lime green eyes scanning down to his already swollen sheath.

“Don't do anything with that, until I get back. I need them boys, to be ravenous for my eggs.”

Nick chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

“Just wait until later, daddy.”

Nick's tail bristled. It wasn't a secret to her that he loved it when she called him daddy, though that name will take on a whole new meaning if...when they have a child. When they'd first met as a way of teasing she would address him as such. Nick would always fire back by calling her kid. The longer the game wore on the more it stopped being a game and became flirting. After one such instance where Honey caught Nick unawares, he made it clear that he was an adult and she was underage. As long as the hurdle stood in the way then nothing would ever happen, even with her father's permission. That forceful response cemented it in the pigheaded badger's mind. Nick was the one for her and when she turned eighteen, Nick asked her to make a wish. When she did, she blew out the candles and pulled him into a kiss.

The thought brought a smile to Nick's lips, there was no point in asking what she wished for. After that, they took their time getting to know each other before letting it blow up into a full-blown relationship. To the fox's surprise, the badger was very respectful of his boundaries, she would tease them but never overstep them. Then one day it happened, she asked him on a date. Nick was a little shy about being asked but figured that he'd been keeping her at bay long enough. Honey insisted on paying for the whole thing and in the end, she walked him to the door, ending the date with a kiss goodnight. The sly fox had other plans and invited her in. They'd been living together ever since.

“Thanks for the cig, love. Have lunch with me later?”

“Love too. See you later, sweetie.”

Honey stood in the doorway looking at him for a long moment with a smile on her face. The type of smile she kept only for him. Nick smiled back, his heart pounding in his chest. Love may be elusive for some but Nick was lucky enough to have it thrust into his lap, like a kid on a mall Santa. Honey mouthed a sweet 'I love you' and blew a kiss riding on a ring of smoke. Nick reached out watching the ring disperse as it touched his hand. He closed his hands around the invisible kiss. When he looked back she was gone, the door closing behind her.

“I love you, Honey.” He whispered around the lump in his throat.

 

Nick made his way through the main entrance to the enclave. A large hyena female stepped out of the security booth to greet him with a wave. Sheepishly he fluttered his fingers in response while he sipped his coffee. It was an embarrassing move but it was the best he could come up with. He was running a little behind his own schedule. Wanting to be out of his house by ten, it was now fifteen after and if he was going to meet with Honey for lunch, he had to make this meeting fast.

The common room was filled with a few kids throwing balls back and forth to each other. Bartrand stood there watching them with a wide grin on his face. His steel gaze following the ball as it was passed back and forth in a zig-zag pattern.

“Tommy, you're doing great,” Doug said taking the ball from a rather tall brown bear.

“Thanks.” The bear whispered, taking the ball back before he handed it to a rather quick-moving fox girl standing next to him.

“Did he just speak?” Nick looked at the bear.

Skinnier and taller than most bears his age. Tommy had a quiet demeanor, his eyes never fully made contact with any other mammals. There were large patches of fur missing from his arms and legs from where he'd torn out his own fur during his uncontrollable fits. The most glaring patch of fur missing was that around his neck. The flesh underneath was scarred and burn from the collar he once wore. The collar reacted negatively to fits of rage and aggression but never optimized properly. The design flaw made it activate whenever a strong emotion was felt. In the case of an autistic mammal, it was sparked by their uncontrollable fits which could last several minutes. Leaving the poor mammal severely injured.

“He sure did. Tommy's taken quite the shine to our little Doug here.” Bartrand chuckled. “You are doing splendid, Tommy, keep it up.”

“Thanks”

“He speaks to you too?” Nick pursed his lips.

“Yes, he and I spend quite a bit of time together, Nick, he seems comfortable around me.”

“I know but-”

“Wait.” Bartrand glared at Nick. “Ursula, I have to step away for a moment. You're in charge.”

“Tha...tha...thanks. UHN...Doc.” The fox girl said almost dropping the ball before she fumbled it to the kid next to her.

Bartrand took Nick by the arm leading him to stand a few feet away. “Be careful what you say around them.”

Nick's mouth hung slacked. “I'm sorry.”

Bartrand took a deep breath and gripped the fox's shoulder. “It's alright, I didn't mean to get frustrated with you. Tommy's not had a good day so far.”

“What's going on?”

“He has a fever and it's making him...easily agitated. Last night he clawed up his neck pretty badly, when I tried to put bandages on him, he stabbed me with a pencil. God love Doug, that pig went over to him and calmed him right down. I was able to do the tests I needed too, thanks to that piglet. They've been thick as thieves ever since.”

“So cute, I've never seen Tommy take to anyone so quickly.”

“Me neither, my friend. After they played for a bit, I'm going to ask Doug to keep him distracted while I put some bandages on that neck.”

“Aren't you worried?”

“Not one bit, there's something about Doug.”

“So what did you need, Doc.”

“Oh, right, I need help with something. As you know, I've used up my entire stock of prescription notes. I've placed an order for some more but it might take some time since I have to use the old methods.”

“So what do you want me to do?”

“Tommy needs some strong antibiotics for his infection. The faster we get his neck healed the happier he'll be.”

“What did you have in mind?” Nick pursed his lips, asking the badger anything was like a game of twenty questions.

“We have a mutual friend at the hospital that's willing to write the prescriptions I need. All I need you to do is go and get them, take them to the usual pharmacy and bring back the meds.”

“Sure, I'll go right now.”

“He won't be ready for a few days. Right now he's still in the middle of orientation.”

“Wow, a baby doctor, how rare.” His Down Under accent failed to inspire a smile from the old badger.

“Very funny, I don't know what my daughter sees in you.”

“I don't know either, to be perfectly honest.”

Bartrand gave him a solid slap on the back. “You're a good boy, Nick. I couldn't ask for a better father for my grandchildren.”

Nick froze solid. As flattering as Bartrand's words were, they made him feel a bit guilty. In truth, Nick was so excited about the prospect of having a child with Honey but the chances of a cross-species child being conceived were so low and the chances of carrying the child to full term were even less.

“Speaking of which, do me a favor, pops. Don't let her get her hopes too high about having a baby with me. I don't want her to be disappointed.”

“It _can_ happen!”

“I know it can but there are so many-”

Bartrand dug a few pamphlets out of his pocket and thrust them rather forcefully into Nick's chest. The hit was hard enough to send the fox back a step. The badger didn't say anything, instead, he pointed to one of the pamphlets. 'Pred/Prey, the best of Both Worlds' scrawled across the front. A beautiful painting of a lamb and a lion holding hands on the front. Again, without a word, Bartrand turned the pamphlet over. On the back was a long list of successful combinations from most compatible to least. Fox and Badger were marked over with a green highlighter. It came in at number eight on the list with a 68% success rate.

“68%, that's really good, Nick.” Bartrand gave him a hopeful smile.

“What about the other 32%, Bartrand?”

The badger bumped his forehead against the side of the fox's. “For a guy as lucky as you, though?”

“I'd be a crap father.”

“I think you should take the time to ask the rest of these kids how they feel about that statement.”

Nick swallowed hard, letting a bashful smile finally slip. “You may be right, old man.” He shoved the pamphlets into his back pocket, before heading off to the teacup ride to share the new information with Honey.

 


	6. Bad for Business

The kiss lingered for a long time. Mac and cheese wasn't the most romantic of flavor but on Honey's tongue, anything tasted good. When he pulled away from the kiss she let a soft moan escape into his neck fur. Sweat beaded up all over their naked bodies. Their fingers caressing through their soaked fur. Nick had her pinned against the wall of the bathroom stall, which was fantastically cool to the touch. One of Honey's legs were wrapped around the small of his back and he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

“Thank you for agreeing to come to lunch with me.”

Honey's quiet voice trembled with each panting breath. It reminded him of the time when they first started dating. They would sneak around for a precious few moments to explore one another. Spending time wasn't easy when the workload outweighed the time off. They managed and those were some of the most precious times. Now they were sneaking around for a completely different reason.

“Sixty-eight percent, am I right?”

“I can't believe it. You're actually excited about having a baby with me.”

“I was always excited about it, I was just too afraid to get my hopes up.”

“I know. I was scared too.”

Nick grunted and flexed as he forced his knot from her. He could feel her claws digging into his shoulders but she didn't make a sound of protest. Once he was out, she clasped her legs together tightly. Nick ran his fingers from the side of her muzzle all the way back to her rounded ears a glimmer of concerned on his face. Anytime he ever pulled his knot out of her, he knew it hurt and it always concerned him but as always she simply smiled letting him know that she was alright.

Nick cleaned himself up with a wad of toilet paper before starting to get dressed. Honey stood leaning against the stall squeezing her legs tighter to keep every ounce of his seed inside of her. Nick buttoned his pants before kissing a line down Honey's sweaty back.

“I have to go help Benny with that stupid octopus ride but I really want to lay out for a few minutes to...well you know why.”

“Oh, I do. Don't worry about it, I'll swing by and help Benny out. I'm already limbered up from doing my heavy lifting for the day.”

“Are you saying I'm fat?” Honey giggled as she carefully pulled her panties on.

“Perish the thought, I love every inch of you. I'll prove it to you tonight.”

“What two times in one day? Who are you and what have you done to my fox?”

“I bet you wish I was someone else.”

“What would make you say that?”

“Oh, Officer Dirk Ride'em.”

“You shit. Build a table from wood, no one calls you a carpenter. Role play once and you're marked as a freak for life.”

“I never said that..” Nick smirked. “Miss Gash...Miss Helluva Gash.” His old spy movie accent didn't impress his blushing girlfriend.

“You know what, I'll take a rain cheque on sex tonight, thank you.” Honey giggled.

“Ha, my plan to get out of sex worked. I'm a genius.”

Honey pulled Nick to her, pushing her lips to his. “Well, now I know it was a hustle, double dipping may be on the menu.”

“Good lord, you guys do go on.” A booming voice called from somewhere in the room.

Both of them hushed up, huddling together like horny teenagers on the verge of getting caught fooling around. The sound of small paw pads against the tiled floor coming closer to the stall they were hiding in. Honey pushed her face against his, snorting a laugh. Nick's eyes narrowed in a scolding fashion.

“Yo, Nick, Honey?”

Nick didn't say anything he just planted a kiss on the badger's lips. Which made her flat-out giggle causing it to echo through the bathroom. Finnick started chuckling as well. He rapped his knuckles on the door. If the jig wasn't up before, it was now.

“I know you two are in there. I'm not an idiot. I can smell the depravity you kids have been up too from the hall.”

“Oh my god!” Honey blushed brightly.

“Don't worry about it, boo. You're in heat and looking for a bun in the 'ol oven. I may look like a goddamn toddler but believe it or not, I did attend sex ed class. Taught a couple of 'em too.” Finnick chuckled leaning his back against the door.

“Alright, alright, you caught us, bud. Give Honey a second to get dressed and we'll be right out.”

“That's cool. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to take your sperm donor away for the afternoon, Honey.”

“Why, what's going on?”

“I just talked to Mr. Bart.”

Nick's eyes went wide, his heart skipping a beat at the mention of the name. Mr. Bart had spent the better part of the last eight years in a minimum security prison and Nick was the one who put him there. What could the old man want? Furthermore, how did he get in contact with Finnick? The sweat on his skin went cold as if a ghost passed right through him. The visual fear on his face brought Honey's hand to his cheek. The sudden touch brought his gaze to meet hers, but he was looking past her to somewhere else entirely.

“Mr. Bart?”

“Yeah, he wants to meet with you?”

“Meet with...why?”

“Dude, I don't know. All I know is that he asked for you and I gave my word I'd bring you.”

“How did he even get in contact with you?”

“I don't know! I was on the phone with him for all of two minutes. I didn't have time to play twenty questions. Now come out so we can get this shit over with.” Nick could tell that Finnick was losing his patience.

Honey comforted him with a soft kiss on the cheek. “It'll be alright, there's nothing he can do to you now.” Her voice was that of an angel, soothing the fear in his heart, it almost brought tears to his eyes.

“Alright, I'll go.” Nick returned the kiss before unlatching the door. “I'll be back later, sweetie.”

“I'll be waiting.”

 

Nick rested his forehead against the window of Finnick's old van. The clunker rumbled unhealthily as they passed just beyond the outskirts of the Zootopia city limits. The fox assumed it was the safest place to keep the jails and prisons. To him, the long drive was nothing more than a huge inconvenience. That, and the chance to dwell on the images of his past. Nick looked down at his watch feeling bad that he didn't keep his promise of helping Benny while Honey got to lay down for a bit. At least she didn't seem too disappointed.

“Don't worry about it so much, bro.”

“I am worried about it, though.” Nick pulled a cigarette from the pack in his breast pocket, lighting it. His green eyes tracing the dancing flame before snuffing it out with a flick of the lighter. “I hate him.”

“I know you do, dude. The guy was a total dick that screwed a bunch of us up for life.”

“Well, then why did you agree to bring me to see him?”

“Because he's dying, man.” Nick pulled his sunglasses down his muzzle so he could look into Nick's eyes.

“Good, I hope he does die and I hope it fucking hurts.”

Nick punched the dashboard hard enough to shimmy the whole van. Finnick slammed on the brakes pulling to the side of the road. A loud honk from behind blared as a small car breezed right past them in a hurry. The zebra behind the wheel shouted something derogatory at Finnick but the little fox ignored him. Instead, he chose to deal with Nick.

“You gotta let go of these demons, man. It's eating you up inside.”

“You...you don't know-”

“I do know! I was right there with you through all of it. I remember the horrible things he said to you in that courtroom. These giant ass ears aren't just for picking up chicks, Nick.”

 

Nick slipped back there for only the briefest of moments. Everything seemed like second sight now, a hazy moment of emotion clouded by pain, physical at first then replaced by emotional pain.

“Bartholomew J. Deets, I find you guilty of the multiple counts of child slavery, first-degree fraud, embezzlement, and child neglect.”

Shouting filled the courtroom, angry voices demanding more, they demanded blood. Eighteen-year-old Nick sat in his seat next to his lawyer clutching the documents. The deeds to Bart's All Pred Amusement Park. The documents were signed by Mr. Bart himself but the pen scribbles were laced with alcohol. Nick did what he had to get those signatures. Not really the hero type, all he cared about was saving his friends, Saving himself.

“It is for the peace of mind for Mr. Wilde and this court that I issue sentencing now. You're sentenced to two hundred thirty-five years in a minimum security prison. No hope for bail, no hope for appeals.”

The smooth fox wasn't so smooth when the judge delivered his ruling. The minute the gavel struck that was when the explosion rocked the room. Nick had never seen Mr. Bart so angry. Feeling the smooth fox's hands closing around Nick's neck, strangling him. It took three bailiffs and Finnick to pull them apart. When the younger fox tried to swallow it caught on the lump in this throat. For a moment, his ears were ringing but he could still hear the smooth fox's final words before he was drug from the courtroom.

“You gained nothing. You destroyed a family is what you did, just as I destroyed your family. Vengeance is sweet, it's so sweet!. Give my regards to your mother, if you can!”

Twenty-Two-year-old Finnick was there to comfort Nick, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You alright, dog?”

“My mother.” Nick wheezed.

“We'll find her, bother.”

And find her they did. Mallory Wilde no longer lived in her home in the broken down part of town. She moved to a much nicer location, the St. Mariah Cemetery. It was a lovely spot under a lush green tree. Nick thought it was humorous that his mother finally got the backyard she'd wanted for so long. The plain headstone simply said her name and year she was born and the year she died. Obviously, commissioned by someone who didn't know her, they'd forgotten to mention she had been a wonderful mother.

Nick visited her for a time, planting a ring of flowers in the dirt around where her head would be. It was much like the flower crowns she used to tell him about. Nick spent long hours talking about what he'd done since Mr. Bart took him away. Sometimes he thought he could hear her responses.

'That's nice, dear. You should get something to eat, you're nothing but skin and bones.'

Nick laughed at that thought, not out loud, of course, because the laugh would be choked by the tears that always loomed around him when he visited his mother. “Look who's talking.”

“Hey, man.” Finnick came up behind him.

Nick quickly wiped his nose and his eyes so he didn't look like he was crying. “Oh hey, mom, I want you to meet my best friend, Finnick.”

It had only been the fourteenth time Nick introduced him to her. “What's up girl, I really dig your style.”

The joke was poor but it still made Nick laugh. “Get out of here with that shit, man.”

“Sorry, couldn't help myself. It was either that or I make a joke about jumping your mom's bones. I took the road less traveled.”

“What did you find out about mom?”

“It ain't good, Nick.”

“Obviously, she's dead.”

“Yeah.”

Nick was beside himself as the small fox read the cause of death. It seemed surreal to Nick as if it was a joke but the kind that wasn't meant to be funny. It was so different from what he expected that he felt sick to his stomach. Mallory Wilde wasn't one to give up, never was. Yet here she laid, six feet under the cold ground a victim to the white pills she took whenever she got stressed. After Nick heard, the tears stopped and Nick never visited his mother again.

 

“You gotta let this shit go. Don't instill this hate into your baby. You're a good dude, that's why I'm always with you.”

“I just-”

“I know, you hate him. But as mad as you are at Mr. Bart for taking you away from your mama. You should be mad at your mama for taking herself away from you.”

“What? What kinda thing is that to say?”

“It sucks what happened but she should have had faith, my brother.” Finnick played with the tattered gold cross around his neck. “She should have looked up at god and ask 'em for guidance.”

“She didn't believe in god as far as I know.”

“Fair enough, that's her prerogative. At the very least she should have had faith in you!”

Nick's mouth hung open for a long moment trying to think of something to say. There wasn't anything. Finnick was wise beyond his years and even though Nick wasn't the religious type, he did respect that the little fox had faith enough for all. They'd been through hell together and Finnick had been the most consistent thing in his life. Maybe he was right, maybe it was time to let go.


	7. Mr. Bart's Last Stand

Finnick pulled his van up to a large gray building. It stretched on into the distance looking more like condos for old people than an actual prison. If it wouldn't have been for the tall electrified fence, the guard towers, and the bars on every window, Nick wouldn't have known it was a prison at all.

Nick frisked and signed in before he was escorted inside from the front gate. It was cold and quiet more like a tomb than anything else. It made the fur on the back of his neck stand up. He scratched at his collar to stop his heckle from tingling. Nick didn't see any of the prisoners on his way in and once he made it to the visitor's room. He was left alone with his thoughts.

He lit a cigarette, his hands trembling with nervous tension. It had been years since he'd seen Mr. Bart but the things the man did were still fresh wounds in his mind. He took a long puff from the cigarette letting the smoke settle in his lungs before exhaling through his nostrils.

“Those things will kill ya.”

The voice was so close it caused Nick to jump. When he turned around he expected to see the smooth fox standing there with his million dollar smile, except he wasn't so smooth anymore. Age caught up to him, the sickness was taken everything that the aging had left behind. The smooth fox, oddly enough, was just that. Furless over most of his body and when he moved he was permanently accompanied by a new friend. An IV stand, dripping life-sustaining liquid into his veins. Mr. Bart used it as a cane to move around the room. When he slunk down in his seat he stared at Nick with eyes that no longer saw straight. The cataract making it difficult to tell if the fox was looking at him at all. The guard that accompanied him moved to stand behind the withered fox.

Nick leaned forward to put the cigarette out in the ashtray but stopped when Mr. Bart waved his hand. “Don't. I like the smell. Plus putting it out won't buy me any more time on this fun amusement park ride we call life.”

“You look good,” Nick smirked.

Mr. Bart's cackling broke down into a coughing fit forcing him to grab the table for extra stability. “That's my Nick, always good for a laugh.”

“You wanted to see me?”

“I did.” The fox looked at the ram guard that was standing behind him. “You can leave, Jesse.”

“You know I can't do that, Bart.” The guard grunted, resting a hoofed hand on his frail shoulder.

“I just want some time alone with my boy here. Look at me, there's nothing I can do to this guy that would get me stomped. Come on, talk to him for me, Nicky.”

“Are you alright with this, sir.” The ram pushed hat back on his head.

“Rest assured, if he tries anything, I can take care of myself.” Nick rolled his cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other.

“If you're sure.”

The guard gave a sharp nod before stepping out of the room leaving Nick alone with the not so smooth fox. Bart reached across the table for Nick's cigarette. He was sure the old fox would be pleading with his eyebrows if he had them left.

“Please.”

Nick sighed, putting it between the fox's dry lips. A smile graced his lips as he took a long drag from the cigarette. His eyes rolling back in his head as he held the puff for as long as he could. Which wasn't long. When he breathed it out it came with a rattling cough that quickly turned into a laugh. Nick gritted his teeth feeling a heated anger coming to his face, his patience was running thin.

“What did you want, Mr. Bart?”

The fox took another drag from the cigarette, before looking at Nick. There was an odd sincerity to his wrinkled naked face. Nick was repulsed by the fox's face. It was impossible to believe that the mammal could be any more disgusted than he already was.

“There are things I've done that I'm not proud of.” Bart's words road on a wisp of azure smoke.

“I should say so.”

Mr. Bart slammed his hand on the edge of the table. The loud noise caused Nick to jump. A flash of the younger smooth fox slapping Nick hard across the face, hard enough to throw him to the ground filled his vision. The gravelly voice that followed sounded like something from the grave, something from a nightmare.

“Shut up for a god damned second. I'm not proud of what I did but it's in the past. I did them and now I'm suffering for every last one of them.”

“I'm not sure you are, old man.” There was venom in the younger fox's words.

“Nick, I called you here to tell you something very important. I've always regarded you as the son I never had.”

“Well, that's good. I can only imagine what you would have done to the son you did have.”

“You're funny but now's not the time for jokes. I need you to listen to me.”

Nick leaned over the table, his teeth bared. “You should have thought about that before you tortured me.”

“You know why I did it?”

“Why?”

“Because...I couldn't treat you any differently than any of those other kids. You were too soft, they would have eaten you alive.”

“So what, it would have been a vacation? You made me miserable all the time. The beatings, the electric shock. You took me away from my mother.”

A bright light filled Nick's vision. The sting across his muzzle left him tasting blood. Mr. Bart had slapped Nick hard across the face. The surprise right hand hit hard enough to break the bones in the smooth fox's ring and pinkie finger. They hung limp and mangled as Mr. Bart took the cigarette from his mouth. The smooth fox wheezed and fell back into his seat again.

“I gave you a goddamn life. I gave you the skills to take what you want, whenever you fucking wanted it. I taught you how to be strong, to be a fighter. I taught you how to be ruthless and you did not disappoint me. I was more of a father to you than your own worthless dad, he was a fuckin' coward!” Mr. Bart yelled until he was hoarse.

Nick rubbed his muzzle spitting a red blob onto the table. “What do you know about my dad?” Nick kept his voice even trying to control the rage building inside of him.

“I know him, I know a lot about him. He used to work for me! When you were born, all he talked about was how much he hated you, and your mother for trapping him. That's the only reason he married your mom. She was a one night stand that hung around.”

“He worked for you?”

“There's my bright boy, welcome back. Didn't ever wonder how I found you? How do you think I was able to sweet talk your mom into giving you up? I knew all the right things to say to her because of that douche bag.”

“Lies.”

“Truth, here's another truth for you, boyo. Those pills your mom OD on, those were his. Pill popping daddy took 'em so he didn't have to think about how much he hated the both of you. His other hobby consisted of sleeping on my couch because he didn't want to go home.”

“Shut up! You're lying out your devil ass.”

Nick lost his composure, getting up from the chair. In a haze, he found the strength he didn't know he had. He grabbed the edge of the table flipping it over to rest on the floor against the wall. The fury behind the fox's green eyes was enough to send the withered fox reeling. The guard burst through the door to see what the commotion was. Mr. Bart wheezed, holding up his hand as if to stop him.

“It's alright, I fell and knocked the table over. You can go.”

“Sir?”

Nick didn't say anything, he just nodded and watched as the guard left. When he looked back at Mr. Bart he finally saw the fox for what he was, nothing. Nick felt silly for letting the shadow of the mammal get the best of him, bringing him down to his level. Bart Deets was a distant memory now. He may at one point have been something to fear but now he was nothing.

“You're a liar, a thief, but more importantly, you're nothing.”

“Thief, yeah. Nothing...most definitely, but a liar. Never! Everything I've ever told you was the truth. Think about it...I didn't do that with any of those other kids, just you, Nicky. I taught you how to run the business. I was going to leave it all to you once you turned 21 but you were just a little too sly for me.” Bart laughed affectionately, a wheeze caught in his throat.

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but the old mammal was already at it again. “Shut up, I'm not done yet. You know why I asked you here?”

Nick knew the question was rhetorical so chose not to say anything. Instead, he watched the old fox reach into his gray jacket fishing out a paper from the inside chest pocket. His hand trembled as he held it out to the younger fox. Nick took it but didn't open it.

“What is it?”

“Read it.” The old fox settled back in his seat.

“Can't you just tell me what it says?”

“Just read it!”

Nick unfolded the paper and read aloud. “Last will and Testament of Mr. Bartholomew Johannson Deets, blah, blah, blah...” Nick's green eyes skimmed the page “...leave all of my worldly possession to one, Nicholas P. Wilde, to be handed over at the moment of my death. All legal fees and funeral expenses have been paid....” Nick skimmed a little further down, his voice strained. “...to the sum of 1.5 Million dollars...why?”

Mr. Bart smiled a familiar crooked smile. “Because you're the son I never had, that's why. You were the closest thing to family I ever had. And I know you're gonna put that money to good use on my, excuse me, your amusement park. You do good things for those kids, I envy you. Sometimes I wish I could go back and run things like you do. You're a good kid, your mother would have been proud.”

“Thanks.”

“Now go. Take that copy with you, so you'll always remember me. Now, go. I've gotta get busy dying.”

Nick chewed his bottom lip in contemplation. He pulled another cigarette from the pack lighting it. He walked over to Mr. Bart holding it out to him.

“Lemme help you with that.”

Mr. Bart cackled again, taking the cigarette. “Good boy, Nicky. Give my love to Finnick. Tell him to thank you for bringing you home to me.”

Nick nodded and walked out into the hall. Another guard was there ready to escort him back to the parking lot. Nick felt numb inside, more so than he imagined he would. Seeing the shell of the mammal who essentially raise him was a haunting experience. It all left a bad taste in his mouth. On the other hand, the paper tucked in his pants pocket caused an excited tingle in his stomach. Of course, it came at the cost of a mammal's life, but Nick couldn't think of a better mammal to pay that price.

When Nick stepped outside taking a deep breath of the fresh air. It smelled far cleaner than he thought possible. Finnick stood next to his van enjoying a rather large cigar. The moment he saw the other fox he retreated back into the van. It wasn't a surprise that the little fox didn't like the idea of hanging out outside a prison. Nick climbed into the van next to him. The little fox's amber eyes studying him.

“Well...”

Nick smiled and looked at his friend. “Well, I'm a millionaire.”

“What?” Finnick looked around for a mammal with a camera trying to catch him in a prank video before looking back at Nick, the same questioning expression on his face.

“When he dies, he's leaving everything to me.”

“So you get his bunk, his cell?”

Nick pulled the piece of paper from his pocket handing it to the smaller fox. Nick watched the reaction. The scrunched angry eyebrows growing softer and softer. He was waiting for the reaction and it didn't disappoint him. The small fox's eyes went wide, his mouth slipping open. When Finnick looked back at him, they bumped fists and both started laughing.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Back in his living room, Nick leaned back in the soft leather of his armchair finishing the last of his cigarette. He tapped it out in the ashtray before setting it aside. After he and Finnick got back from the prison, he'd decided to take the rest of the day off. A selfish choice but dealing with the old codger had taken it out of him. Now his mind was swimming from the details of the will he held in his hand. With the amusement park falling apart, the bills piling up, and a pile of loans he still hadn't paid back, the revelation of the will couldn't have come at a better time.

The door opened and Honey stepped inside. She looked tired and ragged from whatever she'd been up too while he was out. He watched as she reached back to rub her neck. Motor oil smeared here and there all over her body. Obviously, the octopus ride got the better of her. When she saw Nick sitting in the chair a smile came to her lips. Where she found the strength to smile for him was a mystery but one that he was glad of.

“Oh sweetie, I didn't think you'd be home until late. It's so nice to see you.” Honey voice was only a whisper as if it was all she had the strength for.

The sincerity in her words made the fox smile. “It's nice to see you too, Honey.”

“You would not believe the day I've had.”

“Why don't you tell me all about it. I'll start the shower for you.”

Honey paused for a moment looking at the fox. Her lime green eyes studying his face in a semblance of disbelief. Nick snorted and looked over his shoulder as if she were staring at something that was behind him. When he looked back at her he made a questioning 'what' motion. Honey walked over and touched her hand to his forehead as if she were checking his temperature.

“What?” This time, the question was audible.

“I'm just wondering what happened to my Nick. It's like you're glowing.”

“Glowing...you know what, you're glowing...” Nick tried to stop himself.

You're glowing. A simple phrase that Nick had wanted to utter to her since they started trying to have a baby. If she were truly glowing then that might mean something else, something magical. Honey's smile faltered but didn't vanish entirely. He could tell that she knew it was an unintentional slip. Nick took her hand leading her to the bathroom. It was clear that if Nick didn't change the subject this happy moment would be lost.

“Tell me all about your day, sweetie.”

“Well, the octopus ride is toast for now. The motor's shot and Hex doesn't have what he needs to build another one. I asked the scrapyard guy if he could send another shipment and he said the other check hasn't cleared yet.”

Nick turned the light on before tending to the shower. “Damn, I meant to take care of that today. I'm sorry.”

“It's alright, I told him it was a problem with our bank and I'd call them in the morning to get it sorted out.”

Nick ran his fingers up her body pulling the dirty pink tank top up over her head. Sweat permeated the badger's fur giving her a musky scent. It didn't bother Nick much, but he could see the red tint sinking into her cheeks. Her sports bra was sweat stained and somehow she'd managed to get a large grease stain on the front of it. When he reached to take it off she swatted at him.

“Stop that...I can do it.”

Nick chuckled and held her hands. “Honey?”

“I'm all stinky.”

“And I love it.” Nick moved in and kissed her lips, the unctuous smell of motor oil was thick the closer he got.

Honey giggled and pushed him away. “Seriously...I've had a shit day and you're being all cute, what gives?”

“No no, we're not talking about me. I want to hear more about your day.” Nick unbuttoned her jeans helping them over her hips.

Reluctantly, she started talking again. “Gideon said the fan in the convection oven was going out. Pearl's having some trouble with the security room radio. It's not broadcasting to the outer speakers-”

Honey stopped talking when Nick pushed her sports bra up over her head. “-and on my way home, Lavender stopped to tell me that the plumbing in the men's room at the adult movie house won't unclog. I called a plumber, she should be out the day after tomorrow to fix it, until then no men's room.”

“We'll just make the women's room unisex. I'll be fine.” Nick kissed her again, this time, it was deeper.

Honey grunted into his mouth and gave him another soft push. “Listen, Nick, I know I promised you a really good romp earlier today but honey, I'm dead tired.”

“Oh, I understand. Just take a look at this real quick.”

Nick pulled the paper from his pocket and held it out to her. She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes as she gave it a once over. At first, she didn't seem at all interested in it. She'd never met Mr. Bart but knew he was crooked and capable of doing terrible things. The further down she read the wider her eyes grew until she got to the most exciting part. Honey looked at him and then back to the paper again.

“Is this for real?”

“Yep, we only have to tread water for a little while longer and then we'll take care of everything. Just think about it. We'll be able to take care of more kids.”

“And our kid.” Honey looked down at the paper as if it were a long-lost treasure.

“Most definitely.”

Honey wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him back against the sink hard enough to make the fox grunt. She kissed his lips desperately prying at the buttons of his dress shirt. Nick let her peel the shirt from his body as it fell into the sink. Honey pulled away giving him the look, one fang creasing her bottom lip just the way he like he liked.

“Wanna shower with me?”

“Oh, I see your BT level is elevated.”

Honey giggled and gave him a serious look. “After reading this, you bet your ass.”

Nick unbuttoned his pants only to have Honey slap his hands away. Her hands starting to work where he'd left off. The zipper came down the same instance she pulled his pant down around his ankles. Nick took a deep breath, his fingers smearing her greasy faux hawk back. Even being as filthy as she was, she was beautiful as the first time they'd had sex. Honey let a soothing breath escape her lips ruffling the fur at his neck, her dirty fingers played through the fur on his chest.

“It's a good thing you're a millionaire, Nick.”

“Oh?”

Honey gripped the straps of his tank top, she pierced the fabric with her thumb claws tearing the shirt off of him completely. Nick's tail started wagging excitedly. The badger was stronger than him physically and he loved to see her show it off. The display was even more alluring by the fact that she was also more practical than he was. There was no reason to waste perfectly good clothes, at least, not on a regular basis. With the same bravado, she ripped his boxer shorts clean off. They were his favorite pair, right now, he couldn't care less. Honey's eyes slipped down to take in the sights before drifting back up to look at him.

“I see you're BT levels are up as well.”

“Why Miss Bouncer, you're incorrigible.”

Honey took Nick's hand and pulled him into the shower. The water was a little hotter than Nick liked but he didn't have time to say or do anything about it. Honey's tongue found the depth of his mouth. She pinned him against the wall, her strong hands kneading his sides. Nick wrapped his arms around her neck clinging to her as they kissed. It was amazing how fast her second wind came on. It was almost like she was possessed. She pulled away from the kiss pushing her face to his, the switch from dominance to submissive was a nice change and Nick didn't fail to pick up on her cue.

Nick squirted soap in his hand lathering around her shoulders and up the back of her neck. Her eyes slipping closed as soft moan caught in her throat. Nick moved his fingers along her chest, cupping each of her breasts, one in each hand. A smile moved to her lips at Nick's tender attention. It lured him into a soft kiss. He scrubbed the thick fur of her armpits making her laugh and pull away.

“You're tickling me.”

Nick didn't stop, when he tried it forced her to turn her back to him. Nick ran his hands up her broad back following the thick white strip that ran the entire length. It drew a deep chest moan from her. She pressed her palms and head against the wall of the shower to keep from falling over. Nick flush up against her, close enough for her to feel how hard he was. His length pressed between her round butt cheeks. He worked on washing her biceps and forearms up to her hands.

“We haven't done this in so long.” Honey's panting voice made Nick swoon, a solid throb swept through him.

“What? Take a shower together?”

“No.” Honey chuckled, wiggling her backside against his length. “Since you've mounted me.”

Nick swallowed hard, his breath was thin in the steam. “I...like to look at your face.”

Which was true, he loved to see her expressions while they had sex. All of the faces she made were so beautiful. Most of the time it's what got him off. On the other hand, mating her felt amazing. He never lasted long when they did it like that. There was something about the natural angle of things that made it feel so good, he assumed. Nick hadn't noticed that he'd stopped washing her back, instead, he stood there thinking about the prospect of mating her.

“Come on, daddy. If you mate me, I'll do that thing you like.”

Nick shivered as she called him by her pet name. “You already sold on the idea, sweetie. Now you're just spoiling me.”

“What can I say, I love you too much to not keep you happy.”

Nick ran his fingers up her spine. “If you want me to be happy, just keep loving me.”

“I think I can do that...now, shut it and put a baby in me, daddy.”

Nick closed his eyes and shuttered again. The red flesh of his pecker was sensitive to the touch, almost painfully so. He pressed the tip to her dripping slit. No matter how hot the water was, Honey was hotter by far. It didn't take much effort to spread her. At this angle and with how wet she was, he slipped right in. Once he was inside, she flexed around him. Her tight muscles capturing him, teasing him. A tingling played along his narrow tip. The feel of her heart beating through the walls of her snatch bought a gentle sigh to the fox. He wanted to enjoy this moment for a little longer.

The moment passed and Nick started rocking his hips. Feeling her swollen depth tickle ever inch of his dick before he pushed it back inside. A grunt echoed in the small stall, it was followed by a sigh when Nick pulled out. Again he pushed back in, Honey's sweet grunt was mixed with a moan. He kneaded her hips pulling her back against him at the same speed as he thrust.

“Mate me...” Honey's request made his knees weak.

Nick leaned against her to stabilize himself. There were a few clumsy thrusts but once he settled into a rhythm he had her. The sound of his lap slapping against her round backside. There were a few choice words from the badger that would make him blush if he wasn't so focused on his task. He teased her with his knot, threatening to tie them together. Once it happened, Nick knew he wouldn't last any longer. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could.

Honey revealed she had other plans. The badger pushed back against him as hard as she could. A desperate cry escaped Nick's lips as she forced him to tie her. Nick's cry was mirrored by her excited grunt. All of it caused the fox's his hips to buck wildly, desperately. Honey was starting to make more and more noises amidst her panting. Nick could hear her whining his name. Was she going to...?

Nick didn't get to finish his thought before his head was filled with a flash of white, his hips arched hard against her backside, thick ribbons of white filled her. A few small pats of his lap against her cheeks milked all that he had into her. Once his initial orgasm was over. His head became clear again. It was her turn, his mind told him. He gave a heavy hip roll and then another. It was about the fourth hip roll, Nick was rewarded by the badger's loud moan, it turned into a panting squeal as she pushed back against his bucking. Nick was now thankful that she pinned him against the wall or else he would have collapsed.

“Oh god, Nick.” Honey pressed her cheek against the cool wall. “I don't know why we don't do this more often.”

“Because I'd die.”

Honey giggled looking back at him from over her shoulder. “I gotta say. If you didn't get me pregnant this time, it ain't happening.”

Nick smirked and leaned down to kiss the middle of her back. “This is the worse part of mating.”

“What?”

“I can't lay there and look at your face until my knot goes down.”

“Ah geez, you know what my face looks like. You don't need to see it.”

“I always want to see your face, Honey. You know I like to watch you sleep sometimes?”

“That's not creepy or anything.”

“Har har, seriously, though. It gives me time to reflect on how lucky I am.”

“How so?”

“I can't believe you'd waste your time on a guy like me.”

“Never thought about it that way. I mean, I've had so many guys knocking down my door all these years now.” Her sarcastic tone brought a soft huff from the fox.

Nick ran his fingers slowly up her back. Her fur was still soapy from the slap-dash job he did washing her. They stayed quiet for a long moment. Nick enjoyed feeling her slowing heartbeat around him. How nice her wet fur felt between his fingers. Honey slowly stood up pulling the fox closer to her as she leaned against the wall. The pressure around Nick's knot made him moan, gripping her hips for a few uncontrollable thrusts. Honey giggled at the faces he made.

“Down boy.”

“Sorry...whew. I wasn't expecting you to move like that.”

“I had to, my legs were cramping up.”

Nick rested his forehead between her shoulder blades. Honey reached back petting his hip. Another few moments and Nick was able to slip free. Again Honey trapped every drop of him with her hand. Nick leaned back against the wall relaxing. Honey slipped down to her knees in front of him bringing a curious look to Nick's face. It also brought a blush.

“You don't have to.”

Before Nick could say anything else, Honey started licking his softening cock. She Starting with the knot moving up to the tip pooling a drop of cum on the tip of her tongue. Honey promised to do the thing he loved but he didn't actually expect her to follow through with it. Watching her groom her own juices from him made his knot tight again. Neither of them paying attention to the water getting cold. She just focused on cleaning him up. Taking his modest length as deeply into her mouth as she could, giving a few lazy bobs.

“I don't know...if I can go again.” Nick panted between strokes of her tongue over his tender flesh.

“I'm just...” She whispered between licks. “...filling your boys up for tomorrow morning's little romp.”

“Oh no, not that.” Nick forced a chuckle between another deep throat.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she got up rinsing the soap from her fur. Nick helped with the suds on her back and down to her butt.

“What's the first thing you're going to do with the money?” Honey turned to look at him, giving her front some time under the cold water.

“I think, the first thing I'm going to do is buy a ring and ask you to marry me.”

Honey stiffened and cocked her head. “Don't screw with me on this, Nick.”

“I'm not.”

Honey huffed as her eyebrows slowly arched down. “Seriously?”

Nick took her hand and kissed the backs of it. “I've never been more serious in my life, Honey. I'd ask you now but you deserve to have a beautiful ring that I can put on your finger.”

Honey covered her mouth, her shoulders starting to convulse with the coming tears. “Fuck that, just ask me. It's the only thing I've wanted more than this baby.”

Nick kissed her lips softly and whispered. “Will you marry me, Honey?”

“No...you don't have a ring.”

“Brutal.” Nick gasped.

Honey tried to laugh, instead, it came out as more tears. Her body trembling as she pushed into his arms. Her face caressing along his. Nick gave her a deep tender kiss. When they pulled away, Nick rested her head against his chest.

“Of course, I'll marry you...”

Nick wrapped his arms around her petting down her back. “I love you, Honey.”

“I love you too.” She mumbled through her tears into his chest fur.

 


	9. Don't Stick Your Nose Where It Doesn't Belong

The motor fired up but whirred for only a moment before it clunked to a halt. A frustrated tan tail twitched from underneath the platform. Nick had only been at it for a few hours and was already tired of dealing with it. Hexter, on the other hand, had been at it for so much longer. A gloved hand swept out from under the machine patting the ground until it found what it was looking for and then it disappeared underneath again. Nick waited another moment before he got on all fours to look under the platform. Hexter was on his back smeared from head to toe in axle grease. His goggles pulled down over his eyes to keep debris from falling in. The halogen lamp cast everything in a creepy ethereal light.

“Any luck, buddy?”

“No, This fucking thing. For some reason, it keeps shorting out the fuses. It's like there's some kind of disconnect between the power converter and the fuse box.”

“Maybe it's one of the cords,” Nick added, mechanics wasn't his specialty.

“Yeah, but which one? There's only a hundred of them.”

“Do you have something you can use to check it?”

“I do but it's back at my workshop. I thought the problem was going to be the motor, if I'd known it was an electric thing, I'd come prepared.”

Nick opened his mouth to say something but a ding from his phone distracted him. He flicked the screen, smiling at the picture of Honey looking back at him. When he swept away the start screen he was greeted by texts in a green bubble. It was from Bartrand informing him that the prescriptions forms were finally ready to be picked up from the mysterious contact. Nick's thumbs flew across the word pad with a simple 'On It!' before he tucked the phone back into his pocket.

“Hey, Hex. I gotta run and errand for the Doc. I'll be back in a couple hours.”

“Oh sure, bro. If you see Finnick could you ask him to bring me my red bag from my workshop.”

“Sure thing, good luck with...” Nick gestured to the entire Octopus ride. “...all of this.”

“You should just pray to Shambala while you're at it, this thing's toast.”

Nick knocked on the fox prosthetic thigh before getting up. Finnick was nowhere to be found but Nick managed to tell Pearl about the red bag on his way out of the amusement park. The hospital was only a few blocks away and from there it was a straight shot to the pharmacy. Nick looked up at the beautiful blue sky, the midday sun was warm but there was a hint of a breeze. A nice day for a walk, Nick thought as he lit a cigarette and darted across the street.

 

***

 

Much to Nick's surprise the contact had been none other than Doug's father. The jolly pig was all to happy to hand over the prescriptions as well as a few signed blank prescription sheets just in case the old badger needed anything else before he got his own prescription pads back. The pig seemed a bit nervous as he shifted his hoofs on the tiled floor. The light blue scrubs worked to compliment his pink face. His wavy blond hair was finely groomed and wasn't as severely curly as his son's. There was a constellation of freckles on his cheeks and nose. Intelligent hazel eyes hid behind thin framed glasses. When Nick saw the collar around the pigs neck, it made him grossly aware of his own.

“Gosh, you guys are really great for taking care of my son. I wish I could do more but because of his...condition. We're still working on paying the doctor's bills.”

“Hey Don, don't worry about it. This is going to be a huge help.” Nick fluttered the papers before shoving them in his pocket. “How are you and Ellen holding up.”

“Well, it's been kinda rough not seeing Doug every day, we really miss him. But it's been a load off our minds knowing that he's being well taken care of. The baby will be here any day now, so Ellen is really focused on that. I've been working as many double shifts as I can, so when she does have the baby. I can take some time off to help her.”

“I'm very happy for you and Ellen. Next time you come to see Doug, I want a full report on the baby.”

“Will do, Mr. Wilde.”

“I gotta go now, I'll give Doug your love.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Wilde.”

“Please, call me Nick. We're family.”

“You risk so much to keep our hopes alive, Nick. Bless you.”

Nick coughed and adjusted his green Hawaiian shirt. The sight of tears welling up in the pig's eyes made him feel uneasy. Nick rested a hand on Don's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before heading out of the room.

The warm sun was eager to greet him when he stepped out of the lobby. A quick glance to either side and Nick darted across the street. Just ahead of him was some sort of commotion. Several prey animals gathered around and the sounds of raised voices shouting. Nick was determined to keep a calm demeanor, even though a voice in the back of his head was yelling at him to turn around and go another way.

Nick stepped around a pair of porcupines rubber necking. The fox slowed his pace so he could see who was at the center of the commotion. A zebra in a suit and tie was yelling at a rather large lion. The lion wore a pair of jeans and a maroon hoody. He didn't look like much at first, but his mane was oddly well-groomed and he carried a very expensive looking briefcase. Perhaps he was in disguise, which seemed strange. Either way, Nick kept walking at his leisurely pace acting disinterested in the whole thing.

“How dare you put your hands on me.” The Zebra yelled adjusting his suit.

The lion was focusing on keeping his voice as calm as possible, obviously not wanting to set off his collar. “I told you it was an accident. I was in a hurry to deliver these documents to the magazine publisher. It's just right there.”

“You're in a hurry? So, that gives you the right to shove me over.”

“I didn't mean to. I even tried to help you up, Sir. It was an honest mistake.”

“More like a brutal attack. What else do you expect from a pred?”

At this, Nick stopped and turned to look, his blood was already starting to boil. This problem was at the heart of Zootopia. This was the darkness the illustrious city hid under chrome and glass. The voice in the back of Nick's head told him to keep moving.

Suddenly, the outside ring parted and low and behold a cop stepped through. Not just any cop, though. Nick recognized her from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. The bunny cop had gray fur and the most beautiful purple eyes Nick had ever seen, such a rare color. She looked spiffy in her pressed blue outfit. The silver and gold badge on her chest gleaming in the sunlight. Nick watched long enough to see this unfold. She was so tiny next to the lion, even smaller next to the zebra.

“Watch out, Carrots. You're outgunned.” Nick cooed playfully.

“Officer Judith Hopps, what seems to be the problem here?”

Surprisingly, the lion was the first of the two to speak, he kept his deep voice calm. “I was out running errands-”

“And he decided to attack me!” The Zebra cut him off.  
“I didn't attack you, sir. I ran into you trying to cross-”

“Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down.” The bunny officer held her hand out to the lion. “You're causing a scene.”

“What?!” This time, the lion's voice got louder. “I'm just trying to tell you what-”

“See, I told you. His aggressive nature is coming out. Run, save your kid!”

“This is asinine! I should have known this kinda thing was going to happen. This is why I write the articles I do. There should be a pred cop here to help mediate this situation. Forget it, I've got better things to do than this.” The lion turned and started off towards the sidewalk.

“Sir!” The bunny lowered her voice, which was adorable, to think she had any more control over the situation now that her voice was deeper. “You cannot leave the scene of a crime.”

The lion wheeled around, his face was stern but he was in control of his emotions. “The only crime here is your negligence of the judicial system and your inability to look past your own prejudices to give me a fair shake. What is the ZPD code? I know it doesn't involve taking the side of a prey mammal just because you too are prey mammal.”

“How dare you!” The bunny was the one to get angry first, raising her voice as she pulled a small device from her belt.

Her thumb hovering over a bright red button. Nick had never seen this type of device before. It looked like something out of a spy movie. An urgent feeling moved to the fox's groin making him feel like he was going to pee himself. The voice in the back of his head was now screaming for him to run.

“This is your last warning, sir!”

“Threatening me for exercising my god given right to free speech, laughable. You think you have the right to take that away from me just because you have a badge. Serve and protect, Officer Hopps, not brutalize because you c- ugh!”

The lion gritted his teeth so hard Nick thought they were going to shatter. The lions hands reached up to grip the collar under his groomed mane. Another grunt and a flinch then fell to his knees. Nick could see the glowing red light on the collar that was once green. Officer Judith Hopps was pushing the red button. It worked to activate the collars it was pointed at. She was electrocuting him. His suitcase slipped from his hand and fell to the ground as he fought to stay up. The pain wracked the hulking creature. The mere sight caused the crowd of prey mammals to scatter leaving just the bunny, the fox, and the lion alone in the middle of the street.

Mind your own business, the voice came through more clearly than Nick had ever heard it before. Keep your head down, again the voice pleaded but out of nowhere the fox darted forward slapping the device out of the bunny's hand sending it skidding away. Nick looked at the bunny as shocked as she was looking back at him. His mouth hung slacked as his brain finally caught up with him. Shit, the voice said and then remained silent.

“Attacking and officer is-”

“Save it, Carrots. Brutalizing a citizen of Zootopia because you're a racist piece of shit is misconduct and against the oath you took, it makes your status as a police officer revoked. That's right, Ears, I know the laws. I've read your stupid law books.”

“You're under arrest.”

Nick moved to grab the large arm of the Lion pulling him to his feet. “Wilde times, at the docks...you'll be safe there.” He whispered into the lion's ear.

The lion nodded and grabbed his suitcase before taking a few stumbling steps away. It didn't take long for the lion to get up to full speed as he disappeared around the corner. The officer's voice following behind him as she ran over to pick up the device. Her words demanding that the lion stop but it was too late. The lion was already too far away to hear her. Which only left Nick, who was already starting to back away.

“You're under arrest, Fox.” The cop aimed the device at him.

“You have to catch me first, Carrots.”

She pressed the button and nothing happened. Nick just stared at her like a deer in the headlights. “Your...your collar, you tampered with your collar. You're going down!”

“We'll see about that. Catch me if you can.”

The voice in Nick's head protested his reaction but was lost against the sound of him pumping his arms and legs as fast as he could. The balls of his feet pounding the pavement, his heart rapping against his sternum. His lungs begging for him to stop, or to at least to give up smoking. None of it mattered because the fox was too focused on getting away. He was fast but the bunny was younger and in better shape than he was.

“What have I done?”

Nick panted, his mind finding an image of Honey to guilt him with. She didn't deserve his stupid decision to get involved. Nick darted through an alleyway and over a few knocked over trashcans. The landing was a little rough, which cost him a few seconds. Officer Hop-Along on the other hand, cleared them with no problem. He pounded around the corner and making his body as small as he could so he could weave through the crowd. What he really needed was some cover, some extra bodies for him to hide in. The subway! He darted down the stairs, jumping up on the railing to slide down. What few seconds he bought himself were lost when he sprawled out on the tile floor at the bottom. A familiar looking mammal pulled him to his feet giving him a hard shove in the right direction.

“Stop that Fox!” The cop hollered.

There were only twenty foxes trying to get through the turnstile. They all halt and raised their hands as if they were all under arrest. Nick could hear and exaggerated groan as the bunny pushed her way through the group. Nick was running out of time, he stepped around a small group of raccoons and slid a token into the slot before he stepped through the rotating arms, He headed down the stairs to the train platform.

Down there, the familiar mammal made himself known, it was Weaselton. He gave Nick another shove before turning to keep an eye out for the officer, who wasn't far behind. Nick caught a glimpse of the weasel shoving the rabbit hard enough to send her off the platform to the tracks below. The fox slowed and ran to the edge looking down that bunny. She lay crumpled amidst the rails and the gravel. She wasn't moving. He could see a smear of blood dripped from a wound on the side of her head.

A voice from overhead called. “Train Seven from Sahara Square arriving on track A.”

Nick's heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at the blue placard on the pillar near him. A large white 'A' glared back. Duke Weaselton gripped his forearm bringing his gaze around to look at the weasel.

“Nick, you gotta go!” The weasel yelled at him.

Nick took a few steps, stopping when he heard the rhythmic dinging alerting people on the platform that a train was coming. Nick looked back at the bunny who still wasn't moving. The urging in his groin returned. Several security guards came stomping down the stairs. They were looking at him, pointing. Things just went from bad to worse, he thought. Then the voice came through again, it was a calm voice, feminine in tone. He whispered along with the words feeling his heart grow heavy.

“I'm a good boy.”

Nick jumped down on the tracks, he could see the light from the front of the train coming towards him and it was coming fast. Quickly he scooped the bunny up in his arms and headed off down the tunnel towards the train but hugging the furthest wall. Nick looked back to see the security guards looking down the track at him but they disappeared once the train pulled into the station. Nick threw the bunny over his shoulder and trudged down the tracks. His ear was pressed tight to her side so he could hear her breathing, which was a blessing. Thankfully, she didn't weigh much at all, even with all the gadgets on her belt. If he remembered correctly, there was a doorway leading down to the sewers. From there he could navigate back to the amusement park. It would be the best way to remain unseen. Once he was in the sewers, he'd be able to make sure the bunny was alright before ditching her to make a getaway. The voice in his head had one final comment, that he should have minded his own business.

 


	10. Good News, Bad News

Honey sat at the edge of the examination table with a sheet draped over her legs. Her father, Bartrand paced around the room looking down at his watch. The he picked up the empty carton from the counter top. 'Early Warning', was the brand of choice in Zootopia. It could detect pregnancy the very next day after conception. It carried with it a ninety-eight percent guaranteed accuracy. Bartrand had made certain that Honey had followed directions to a tee, now all they had to do is wait. Two minutes never felt so long.

“What if it doesn't work?” Honey asked finally, kicking her legs nervously like she used to when she was a cub.

“It'll work, sweetie. Just gotta be patient.”

“But what if it comes back negative.”

“Then you just try again. I'll give you your shot and you and Nick take care of the rest.”

“Dad, I-”

Bartrand's watch started beeping, it was finally time to look at the test. Bartrand walked to the counter picking up the stick from the cup of urine. He looked down at it and sighed his eyebrows furrowed. Honey touched her chest, her sigh matching his. Bartrand pursed his lips and set the cup back down, bringing the stick with him as he moved to join his daughter.

“Well?” Honey asked, the tone in her voice already accepting the result.

“Well, there's good news and...there's bad news.” A grim look came to the old badger's face as he patted her thigh gently. “Which would you prefer first?”

“The bad, just tell me the bad.”

“You're going to have to buy all new jeans and tank tops because you're not going to be able to fit in your old ones.” Bartrand turned the test so she could see the pink plus sign.

“I'm...” Honey started crying, lunging into her dad's arms.

“Pregnant, yes...yes you are. Oh, I'm so happy for you, sweetie.”

Bartrand rubbed circles on his daughters back. He pushed a warm kiss into the fur on her cheek as she cried into his chest. “Easy. I need you to just take it easy for about a week, so the egg has time to fully attach the wall of your uterus.”

“I know.” She sobbed.

“Try to keep your stress level down, it's very important.”

“I know...I have to tell Nick.”

“He's out right now running errands, he'll be back later. For now, I want you to lie down and rest a bit. These last two minutes have already been incredibly stressful.”

Honey nodded wiping her eyes on the back of her hand before stretching out on the bed. Bartrand pulled the sheet up around her before kissing her forehead. He put a cap on the test and handed to her for safe keeping.

“You keep this for the baby book, I'm going to get you something to drink.”

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. A short Fennec fox walked in. A gloomy look lingered on his face, his tall ears laying back against his head. Bartrand knew all too well that whatever Finnick had to say wasn't going to be good news. Quickly the badger intercepted him with a smile.

“Hello, young mammal.”

“Hey, Doc. There's someone's here. He said somethings up with-”

The badger pointed at Honey laying out on the table. “Nothing, right?” He inferred with the furrowing of his brow.

The fox immediately picked up on the glance, the gritting of his sharp teeth helped get his point across. ”Right, can I talk to you out in the common room?”

“Dad, what is it?”

“Nothing, a scrape at the very least. I'll be right back. You get dressed and wait until I get back.”

Without another word, the old badger stepped out into hall following the small fox. In the distance, he could hear a commotion. A deep unfamiliar voice was talking to, who he assumed, was Benjamin. When he entered the room he was more than a little surprised to see a rather large lion sitting on the floor with a few of the cubs climbing his massive form. Hexter stood behind him working on removing his collar. A beautiful skunk, Lavender crossed the room to bring him some water.

“What's going on here?”

The lion looked up at the badger, an easy smile coming to his square face. “Bartrand?”

“Leodore?”

“What?” Benny dropped his doughnut on the floor watching helplessly as it rolled away. “OMGoodness, you're Leo the Lion?”

“He's who?” Finnick asked.

“Leodore Lionheart, a journalist, who has been trying to shine a light on the collar fiasco for years now. He writes under the name 'Leo the Lion' and he's been a friend of mine for a long time.”

“I went to see you at your old pharmacy. It's all closed up, I assumed the worse.”

Bartrand laughed and knelt down next to his old friend. The badger wrapped his arms around the lion's neck pushing their faces together. The badger looked so tiny next to the hulking mass of the lion.

“No, it would take more than a government takeover to do me in.”

“What happened?” The lion asked touching the badger's shoulder.

“I misread a prescription and filled it wrong. The gentlemammal it was for got sick. I managed to figure out what happened and correct the error but it was too late. I was sued and lost my business. Thankfully, Mayor Bellwether didn't take my license. She figured since I help correct the problem that I was still within my ethical right.”

“Mayor Bellwether, she's got some good policies. If I could just get her to meet with me, she could be our biggest ally.”

“This is all so friggin fascinating, doc, but why is he here?” Finnick stepped up the lion.

“It's Nick...”

Leodore began to explain what transpired on the streets. About how Nick bravely stepped in and was now on the run from the police. Nick told him to come to this sanctuary and they would keep him safe until all the trouble died down. He ended the explanation by pointing out the very valuable information he had stored in his suitcase. There was a possibility that it could help all the preds out and maybe abolish the collars altogether. All he needed to do was get it to the magazine and get it printed.

“Either that or to the mayor herself.”

“Where's Honey, she will want to hear this.” The skunk turned her attention to the badger a strip of white hair fell down over one of her red eyes.

“She is resting,” Bartrand said protectively.

“Why is she resting, Doc? Is she sick.” Finnick asked crossing his arms.

“She's pregnant and I don't want to risk her losing the baby. You will all keep her calm, not one word of this to her, or you will answer to me.”

All eyes were on him, this was the first time they'd ever seen him so serious. “We have to hope that Nick will come home as soon as he can, we'll figure it out then.”

“How long do we wait, Doc?”

“If he's not back in the morning, then we go look for him.”

A white wolf barged into the common room panting heavily. Bartrand got to his feet looking up at him. The wolf slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath.

“What is the meaning of this, Fangmeyer?”

“Nick's back. He's in the tunnels and he's brought a guest.”

“Who?”

“It's a cop.”

“Who's here, what's going on?”

Bartand turned to see Honey standing in the mouth of the hallway with a confused look on her face. Everyone looked back and forth to one another and then to Bartrand who was wringing his hands in front of him.

 

 

 


	11. Judith Hopps, My friends Call me Judy

Luckily, the sewer entrance wasn't hard to find. Nick managed to pick the lock with little effort. Navigating the tunnels, on the other hand, was much harder. The weight of the officer was started to wear on the fox the more twists and turns he took. Finally, he stopped at the mouth of a small alcove. There were large pieces of machinery that hummed with life. This was as good a place as any to examine the officer. Nick grunted lowering the unconscious bunny on top of one of the large rectangle machines. Once he was free of the weight, he arched his back wincing as it cracked. Nick watched the rabbit's chest raise up and down. Her breathing seemed to be more regular now and not quite so shallow.

“Let's have a look at you, Officer...Hopps.” Nick reminded himself looking at the gold name tag below her badge.

Judith was very pretty, for a rabbit, he thought. Not very big, though. An all prey police force seemed like a good idea in theory, but Nick couldn't understand why the ZPD would allow such small mammals join. True the bunny was fast but she wasn't very strong, at least, she didn't look it. Nick decided that it wasn't very important to dwell on. He was sure they had their reasons and it wasn't for him to worry about.

Nick took her head in his hands turning it so he could see the wound just above her right eyebrow. It didn't look too bad but it was impossible to tell because of the blood crusted in the fur around it. It was a good sign that the wound was closed. If Nick had access to clean water he would have attempted to clean it. Since he didn't, he decided that it was best left alone.

“Alright, Officer Fluff. I'm gonna leave you here and be on my way, got some errands to run. As fun as this has been, let's not do it again.”

Whether she heard him or not, he didn't care. What he did care about was she wouldn't have any trouble finding her way back to the surface. Nick turned to leave when he felt something cold around his wrist followed by the sound of something ratcheting closed. Nick whipped around to see a pair of handcuffs. One on his wrist, the other she clicked around her own wrist.

“Don't count on it, fox.” Judy moaned and touched the side of her head where the cut was.

“What are you doing? Take 'em off, right now.”

“Over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged.”

“You'd kill a cop? You're stupider than you look.”

“Fine, don't take them off. I'll just take the key- No!”

Judy popped the key into her mouth and swallowed it, giving him a smirk. “You can have it. You just have to wait, shouldn't be more than a day or two.”

Nick grunted and slammed his fist against the metal casing around the machine. “Well, jokes on you, Carrots. I have friends that can take care of these.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Then what would you prefer I call you?” Nick glared at her.

“Officer.”

“Then, Carrots it is.” Nick turned starting to walk with no regards for her.

The force of the fox's tug pulled her from the piece of equipment causing her to fall to the floor. She cracked her knees against the concrete. Nick didn't stop, he continued walking forcing her to fight to get to her feet. When she finally did, Nick could see that she had a visible limp. Nick looked down at her, instantly feeling bad for causing her to get hurt.

“Sorry, I hurt you,” Nick said solemnly.

At first, the bunny looked him, surprised by the sudden compassion in his voice. It was only a fleeting moment before she scowled at him. Nick fished a cigarette out of his shirt pocket putting it in his mouth. Quickly he lit it casting an amber glow around them. Judith looked up at him disgusted by his smoking. He smirked at her blowing a puff of azure smoke into her face. She coughed and jerked the handcuffs hard to cover her mouth.

“Don't be a dick, fox.”

Nick wasn't surprised by her fiery response.“I could say the same thing for you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The wonderful display of justice up there.”

“What?”

“Can't you see what you did was wrong?”

“Oh, you mean by arresting your sorry ass?” Judy smirked, wincing when he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

“You were electrocuting that lion for no reason.”

Judy's steps slowed, her ears falling back against her head. “For your information, he was becoming aggressive. I have a job to do and it's keeping everyone safe.”

“Well, what about him. You weren't doing a very good job keeping him safe when you were electrocuting him.”

Judy stopped pulling hard on the cuffs to spin the fox around. Nick struggled to hold on to his cigarette. The two looked at each other in the low light of the wall lamps. Judy's eyes were beautiful but the crook of her eyebrows hid something deeper. Nick could tell she wasn't just some token bunny. There was a determination in those eyes that very few possessed.

“Listen here, Fox.”

“My name is Nick.”

Judy took a deep breath and sighed out. “Judith...my name is Judith but my friends call me Judy.”

“Judith, I don't know what you witnessed back there, but that lion wasn't being aggressive. At least not until you started patronizing him. He bumped into that zebra, it was an accident. That zebra blew it way out of proportion and then you charged in there and exacerbated the situation.”

“Why is this my fault?”

Nick rolled his eyes and grunted, starting to walk again. “You should have just listened to both sides and then defused the situation. Instead, you let that zebra talk over the lion and then chastised the lion for it. If you're going to be racist that's fine, just don't do it under the guise of justice.”

“First of all, Nick, don't tell me how to do my job. Secondly, I'm not racist. All I could see was a lion getting ready to harm a zebra for no reason. I'm the hero, pal.”

“Then what do you see when you look at me, just a fox. I'm a predator, ooh, and you're prey. I could eat you up.” The sarcastic look on his face was gone with a puff of his cigarette. “But I'm not going to because that's gross.”

“Don't do me any favors, I'm still recovering from the last favor you did for me.”

Nick turned the corner and hopped over the small ditch of filthy water forcing Judy to trudge through it. She gagged and pushed the fox closer to the wall, kicking the muck off of her filth encrusted feet. Nick laughed and gave her a wicked grin before blowing a puff of smoke away from her.

“What are you talking about, last favor?”

“Oh, you must have forgotten when you threw me on the train tracks to escape.”

“You're delusional! You tripped over your giant feet and fell on the train tracks in your pursuit of this sham you call justice. Can't wait to see that on the news tomorrow.”

“Sham! You're the one wearing a deactivated collar.”

Nick stopped and slumped down so he could look deeply into her eyes. “You know why? Because I don't want to be electrocuted every time I so much as smile at another mammal. No thank you, I like my laughs to be loud and crazy, not contained and quiet for fear I might upset the all mighty collar.”

Nick didn't let her say anything before he started walking. He jerked the handcuffs hard and started up a shallow slope. Judy followed close behind him lost in thought, which was nice because it gave Nick a chance to think. His sense of direction was impeccable, he knew that if he kept following this path and took the left at the fork, it would double back to the back entrance to the enclave. The entrance was well hidden and there was a locked door to keep it safe. He didn't have a key, but he could just have someone let him in.

“It's not like that?”

“What?”

“The collars. It's not like that at all.”

“Have you ever worn one?”

“Well, no-”

“Then shut up, you don't know what you're talking about.”

Nick dropped his cigarette into the sludge rushing down the slope. He felt his blood starting to boil into his face making him feel warm all over. He wasn't prone to getting angry so easily but lately, things have been getting under his skin. All he wanted to do was get this all over with. It would give him a chance to make all of it disappear. That's where his strong point was, smoke and mirrors.

“I don't have to wear a collar.”

Judy stated the obvious. Nick's inner voice demanding that he not get involved. Demanding that he not react to what she was building too. It was too late, though, his mind was already wound up so that if she spoke again he was going to have to say something.

“Bunnies aren't known for being savage like foxes are.”

It felt as if she were trying to agitate him, like pulling one hair from his tail at a time. “Oh no, well I suppose electrocuting someone to death is consider Prey normal then?”

“God, you're like a broken record, fox. You know, I could kill you right now and there isn't a court that would convict me since you were resisting arrest.”

“Gonna kill me because I don't want to wear this thing that punishes me for just being born. Now, who's being savage.”

“I told you, it's not-”  
Nick grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall harder than he meant to. He got so close to her their noses were touching. His eyes looked deeply into her soul. 'You're a good boy' the voice reminded him. The voice continued, bringing a realization to him in the form of a whisper 'she's a good girl'.

A soft look washed over him as he whispered to her. “If I was so savage, I would have left you to die on those train tracks but I didn't because that's not who I am.”

Judy relaxed against his touch sighing as if she realized he was telling the truth. “That's...a fair statement, Nick.” The fire came back to her eyes in the same instant as she shoved him away. “Maybe, I'll mention that in my deposition. So, instead of being Euthanized, you'll only get life in prison.”

Nick backed away and looked her up and down in amazement at how strong she was for being so tiny. Nick jutted his chin in the direction they'd been traveling in. He could see by her reaction that she was surprised he even let her know that they were going to start walking again, instead of just pulling her along.

“Listen here, Judith. Have you ever spent time with a pred before?”

“Yes, and most of them were very pleasant.”

“See?” Nick said, self-satisfied by her answer.

“But I've also spent time with you, which wasn't pleasant. So, I guess it balances out.”

“Ugh!”

Nick took a sharp left where the lights grew dim. Way down the tunnel was a soft glow. It was the opening that led to the back docks. That was where he'd find the doorway home. Once there, he'd be able to lose fifteen pounds the easy way.

“Where are we going?” Judy sniffed the air, the hint of salt from the ocean could be smelled over the muck.

“We're going to my place, so we can get these cuffs off. It's big and bright, full of preds too. You'll love it there.” Nick smirked at her and started down the walkway again.

“I can't go there, I'll be eaten alive.”

“Don't flatter yourself, Flopsy. You're too small and sickly looking. You should be fine.”

“Oh har har, Nick. You're a laugh riot.”

Nick chuckled as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. “That's so sweet of you. Sorry, I can't say the same thing for you, bunny.”

Nick slowed his steps reaching back to undo the tie around her neck. Judith froze, a red tint filling her ears at his soft touch. Nick's keen ears could hear her breathing go shallow. When she gripped his hands with hers, he could feel they were cold even through the fur. Nick raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“Is this exciting you?”

“What? No! You're disgusting. I just don't want you to touch me. What are you doing?”

Nick pulled her tie from under her collar before leaning close to her. “I can't have you figuring out where we're going.”

Nick quickly tied it around her eyes. Making sure to bring it back around for another sweep. She fought against him for a second but relaxed at his touch. Nick was sure to be gentle and not hurt her but making sure it was tied tight enough so she couldn't see anything.

“I'm afraid-”

Nick was surprised to hear the tremble in the bunny's voice, it made his heart skip a beat. Nick would never dream of hurting someone, especially someone so helpless as Judith was now. Nick leaned close and pressed his lips to her ear.

“Trust me, nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around. You have my word.”

“But I don't trust you.” It sounded as if she were going to cry.

“What choice do you have? Besides, I didn't let you die earlier. Just have a little faith in me.”

“Alright...”

Nick swept the bunny up in his arms and carried her along the path. Her one arm was pinned at her back because of the cuffs, the other clung to his neck for dear life. Nick couldn't help but smile at what a good sport the officer was being. She was brave, that was one thing she was above all else. A thought played its way across his mind, in another life, in a different world, Judith and he may have been best friends.


	12. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Nick watched Honey pace back and forth furiously rubbing her chin with one knuckle. Guilt swelled in his gut. He'd not seen her this mad in a long time, all he wanted to do was give her a hug. To tell her how sorry he was. Instead, he was hooked to a table vice while Hexter worked to cut through the cuff. Judy sat in the chair offered to her while Bartrand cleaned the cut on her forehead.

“You're a very sturdy for a bunny.” He chuckled.

“Thanks, you're very scary for a badger.” She smiled nervously back at him.

Nick was surprised at how well she kept herself composed under the circumstances. In all the years he'd been in charge of Wilde times, no prey animal had ever set foot in the amusement park. This was kind of a big deal.

“No, you have to stay out right now. There's no school.” Finnick yelled at the door he was leaning on.

Nick looked at the smaller fox, who was diligently guarding the door. The sound of kids pushing and shoving at the door to get a look at the new visitor Nick brought to the enclave. The first thing Nick agreed to when he got back was that the kids needed to be kept at a safe distance from Judith until they were sure of her intent. Just then, Nick heard a loud ting on the concrete floor. When he looked back he saw the arm of the cuff laying on the floor. He pulled his hand back rubbing his wrist. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from him. He was finally free of the cuffs.

“Alright, Officer. I'm going to use this blow torch to cut your cuff off now. It might get a little warm. If it does, just tell me and I'll let it cool down so it doesn't burn you.”

Both Hexter and Bartrand's bedside manner were impeccable. Judith responded with a shy nod. A blush seemed to bloom on the bunny's face as Hexter leaning in for a better angle. Honey took Nick by the hand pulling him to the corner of the room. She still wasn't happy about Judith being there and was even less happy that Nick allowed himself to get involved with what happened.

“What's the matter with you?”

Even with her hushed voice, it hurt Nick's feelings to be scolded by her. “I couldn't just leave her there to die on the tracks.”

“So why didn't you just leave her in the sewer?”

“Because she cuffed me before I could.”

“Dammit, Nick, why did you get involved in the first place?” Honey's voice hissed but he could see she was on the verge of tears.

“I had to, she was electrocuting that lion to death.”

“So you thought it was a great idea to bring her here. Maybe she can harm the children while she's visiting.”

“I...I didn't have any other choice. She swallowed the key so, I thought the best option was to bring her here.”

“She's dangerous...”

“I, I don't know if she is or not. There's something about her, I can just feel it. I seriously think she's and all prey mammals have been as misinformed about the collars.”

“He's right.” A deep voice rumbled through the fox's ears, he turned to see the lion from before.

“Oh, you made it. Good on ya, and I see they took your collar off too.”

“Yes, yes they did. I've not properly introduced myself. I'm Leodore Lionheart.”

“What? Not the Leo the Lion.”

“The same. You've done a great service to not only me but the whole city, kid. I was on my way to deliver a groundbreaking story to my publisher. If you hadn't stepped in I'd be in jail and no doubt, my personal effects destroyed. You have my most sincere thanks.”

Nick shook the lion's hand. “Well, as you can see, it did come with a little snag.” Nick gestured to the bunny getting a bandage pressed to her forehead.

“Just a small one.” The lion gave a breathy chuckle before walking towards the bunny.

“Nick, I really have to talk to you.”

“One second, I wanna make sure this stays civil.”

“Officer Hopps?” Leodore said, his voice very cordially.

The bunny looked up at the tall lion and immediately cringed. They stared at each other for a long time, neither of them making a move. Finally, Leodore knelt down in front of her with a gentle smile on his face.

“Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. At least, not anymore. You were just doing what you thought was right.”

“I...may have acted bullheaded.”

“It's all in the past. Right now, I just want to know more about that little device you have on your belt.” Leodore reached out grabbing the device from her gadget belt giving it a closer look.

“These aren't standard issue, are they?”

“No. These are a fairly recent addition to the arsenal. They're mostly given to small prey officers. But lately, they've been giving them to every officer. We're also instructed to use force at the first sign of trouble.”

“I wonder why that is?” Leodore set the item on the table next to Hexter.

“I'm...not at liberty to say.”

“That's fair. You're not a prisoner and I'm not interrogating you.” Leodore kept his voice even.

“Then, you'll let me go.”

“I'm not at liberty to say.” The lion gave her a smug smile before he got to his feet.

“You can't keep me prisoner, here,” Judith grunted.

“And we won't, Officer Hopps, but we can't let you go just yet. There are a lot of factors in play here.” Bartrand sat back on his heels, digging out a small bottle of pain relievers from his pocket.

“What fac-”

The door opened and a pudgy fox stumbled in, a cloud of kids voice calling out behind him. “Whew doggie! There's quite the commotion out there.”

“Gideon?” Judy said, the sound of her cuff hitting the concrete floor, she instinctively grabbed her wrist with her other hand while watching the fox.

“As I live and breath, Judy?” The pudgy fox cocked his head.

The bunny jumped up from her seat and lunged into the fox's arms hugging him closely. She was small next to him, her head coming up to his chest. It forced him to scoop down to hug her back. The country fox let loose a breathy laugh, fond in tone. Even the bunny let out a giggle.

“Oh my god, I've not seen you in forever. Is this where you've been?”

“Yep, some guy name Mr. Bart came and took me away from my folks right after I turned six. I've been here ever since.”

“That...explains a lot. I tried calling you but no one would tell me where you were. I thought you just didn't want to be friends with me because I was-”

“A bunny lords no. You were my best friend. I wanted to call you and tell you where I was but Mr. Bart wasn't keen on letting us use the phone.”

“Look at you, you've not changed one bit. Maybe a little taller but you were always taller than me.”

“Aw shucks, the big difference is you. You sure are as pretty as a picture and all decked out with that shiny badge...wait...you're a cop.” Gideon took a step back looking around the room at the others. “You're not here to arrest my friends are you? I can't let you do that. Nick's the salt of the earth. He loves them kids and takes-”

“That's enough, Gid.” Nick chimed in, wincing at the over eager fox.

“What's he talking about?” Judith looked past Gideon to the skinnier fox standing behind him.

Nick was in the process of lighting a cigarette, he let is slip from his lips into his hand. “Nothing, Gideon why don't you take Officer Hopps to get some food. I have to...discuss things with everyone else.”

“I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on,” Judith interjected.

“In time Jude. For now, let's get you something in that belly. You look skinnier than a rail.”

The pudgy fox took her hand and they walked through the opposite door towards the kitchen. As soon as they were gone everyone looked at Nick, who was yet again trying to light his cigarette. This time, he followed through with it before acknowledging that everyone was looking at him. Honey wasn't impressed with his overly calm demeanor. There was a visual anger boiling up inside of her. Still Nick acted like he knew what he was doing.

“What are you going to do about this?” Bartrand leaned against the table with his arms cross.

“We can't let her leave.” Honey added.

“That chick'll come back here with an army of cops and crack this place wide open,” Finnick said, Nick looked down at the small fox and pursed his lips.

Leodore stood next to Nick resting a heavy hand on his shoulder, the feeling caused Nick's ears to slip back. “This officer Hopps could be a great ally to us. I sense good in her.” Leodore inferred with a soft voice.

“As do I,” Bartrand added.

“I think she's being fooled by her superiors. There's something stirring beneath the surface.” Leodore pondered aloud.

“We'll just have to help her see things our way.” Nick took a drag on his cigarette.

“But how, brother?” Finnick asked.

“I don't know but I'll think of something,” Nick answered, his words riding on a puff of smoke.

Nick walked towards the door where the kids were waiting. Honey followed close behind him as they walked into the common room. Once the kids saw that there was nothing of interest in the room they all went back to doing what they were doing before the commotion started. Nick walked into the locker room to finish his cigarette and think about what his next move was.

“Nick, I really need to talk to you.”

Nick dropped his cigarette into one of the toilets before he wrapped his arms around the badger pulling her into a kiss. It started chaste at first but deepened as the badger's willing. Time seemed to slip away. The feeling of her tongue caressing along his. Nick slipped back into one of the stalls with her wanting to be alone. Wanting it to be just him and her. His hand fumbling to lock the door. When she pressed him against the wall he felt a warmth radiate through him. It felt like a safety blanket being wrapped around him. His ears slipping back to submit to his beautiful badger love. When she pulled away from him, she pressed her forehead to his lips, tears dripped from her jawline soaking into his shirt. Nick knew she was crying but couldn't bring himself to look.

“I'm so scared, Nick.”

“I am too. I don't really know why I got involved, I wish I could just take it all back.”

“Then why are you acting so sure of yourself? Like you have some kind of plan.”

“Because everyone out there is relying on me to fix this. I can't let them see that I'm completely clueless about what I'm going to do.”

Honey blinked, her hands rubbing up and down his chest. “You're a good mammal, Nick Wilde. I'm so scared that you're gonna go to jail.”

“I-”

“I don't want to raise this child without a father, Nick.”

Nick's eyes went wide, he pushed her away only slightly so he could look at her. He even shook his head, hard so his ears flapped around his head, as if he trying to get something out of his hear or that he didn't hear her correctly. The badger nodded and bit her bottom lip. She grabbed her soft round of her belly and smiled up at him. Nick's mouth hung open for a moment, still in shock. Nick knew he must have looked funny with his mouth hanging open. Honey took his trembling hands in hers and pressed them to her belly.

“I'm pregnant.” She said again, louder and more confident.

“Are you...”

“I am, the test was resoundingly positive.”

Honey reached into her pocket and pulled out the test so Nick could see it with his own eyes. The pink plus sign was vibrant and there was no way to misread it. Tears welled up in his eyes. Seeing him that way caused a trembling smile on the badger's muzzle as she leaned in to kiss him again. Nick fell to his knees and pressed his face against her belly. His tears soaking into her shirt. She ran her fingers down the back of his head and neck, soothing him.

“You foxes are so emotional.”

“Shush, I just have something in my eyes.” Nick snorted a laugh through his tears.

Honey knelt down on the floor with him, giving him another kiss on the lips. “What are we going to do, Nick? I can't have our child collared and I don't want to raise them without you.”

Nick ran his fingers along her belly. Ever since he was young, he'd wanted a child of his own. To right the wrongs that his dad and Mr. Bart delivered onto him. There were times he was afraid of having a child, having his child, but when he met Honey, all of that fear washed away. Now he was at an all time low with no sly tricks he could use to get out of it and like a pillar of light, this unseen marvel of a child growing in the mammal that he loved was working like a beacon to guide him.

“Judith doesn't understand, then I'll just have make her understand.”

“How?”

“You leave that to me, Honey. You take care of my baby. I'll be back in a little while.”

Honey looked at the newly found determination in the fox's eyes. Whatever he was planning, it was diabolical, almost frightening in a way.

 


	13. The Collar

Sounds of laughing filtered through the halls from inside the cafeteria. When Nick approached, he could hear Gideon talking about something while Judy's laughter continued. There was a melody to her laugh, it was calming in a way. Strange to think that she could have that effect on anyone after their first encounter. This had been the first time in Nick's life that he'd spent so much time with a prey mammal. They always frightened him, granted that could have been from his own ignorant conclusion that led him to that emotion. Preds could be just as awful. But Judith was different, maybe not on the surface but deep down inside, Nick believed there was a goodness in her. Or maybe he just wanted to believe there was goodness in every mammal. Nick took a deep breath and stepped through the doors.

“... and I'll be damned if I didn't topple the whole cake right there in front of God and everyone. I couldn't believe it. Easily the worse Christmas ever.”

Judith snorted around a piece of carrot cake she was eating. A bit of it sprayed from around her bucked teeth down the front of her dark blue police uniform. Gideon picked up a napkin and started dusting the crumbs off of her.

“Lords, Judy. You're making a mess of yourself.” The chubby fox pushed the glass of milk over to her. “Don't choke now, ya hear.”

Judith took a long drink from the glass of milk. “I can't believe it, Gid. You've not changed one bit.”

“Pfft, as if. I'll have you know, I'm a lot taller than I was when I was six.”

Judith playfully backhanded him in the stomach. “You know what I mean.”

Judith settled her hand down on top of his on the table. They both shared a look and snatched their hands away. They looked away from each other as Judith took another bite of her cake. Nick tucked his hands behind his back before pasting a smile on his muzzle.

“Having fun, you two?”

Judith turned and looked at Nick, the smile lingered on her lips. Nick took note of the red tint in her ears. “I can't believe you've been taking care of this joker for so long.”

“Yep, Gid's not just any joker, though. He's head chef, he's the reason any of us don't burn the kitchen down.”

“Aw Shucks you guys, you're gonna make me blush.”

“It's true buddy and as much as I'd like to let this playful banter go on. I must have a word with our resident copper.”

Gideon nodded slipping off the bench to collect her plate and her cup. “Thanks for coming to see me, Judith. After you're done chatting up with Mr. Wilde, you come back and see me. I'm intrigued to hear about...well everything.”

“I will, Gid.”

Gideon stepped behind the counter to take care of the dishes. Nick waited for Judith to get up. Watching as she dusted some of the crumbs, she missed, from her pants. When she was ready, he motioned for her to follow with a flick of his finger. They both remained quiet as they walked along the halls. Nick lead her back they way they'd come through the first time. The smell of ocean air kept getting stronger. They stopped at a large door, the one they'd come through. Nick unlocked and stepped out into the broken sewer tunnel that opened up onto the bay. Wave after wave of ocean separated them from the rest of Zootopia. The late afternoon sun reflected off each and every window of the tall buildings. It shimmered along the waves both great and small. It was a beautiful sight. Nick watched Judith inhale, a smile spread across her lips.

“It's so beautiful.”

“It is beautiful. You know, it would be more beautiful if everyone could just enjoy it, as equals.”

“I didn't always believe that until I came here. I know I've not been here long but everyone's been so nice to me, despite the fact that I'm a cop and a prey. You'd not get this kind of treatment if our roles were reversed.”

“That's not making any of this easier.” Nick's voice was somber, sadder than he intended.

“Nick?”

“Carrots?” His attempted jest made his heart hurt.

Judy looked at him and gave his shoulder a little punch. “You, really aren't so bad.”

“I'd wait before you pass that judgment.”

“Wha-”

Before she could finish her thought, Nick grabbed her by the arms throwing her to the ground. He crumpled on top of her as she fought back. He was already straddling her waist. In a quick move, he slipped a collar around her neck. Once he saw the green light flickering on, he stepped away from her. She rolled over on all fours a fire in her eyes as she got to her feet.

“What the hell-”

Instantly she screamed, her voice echoing through the tunnels. Her hand flew up to grip the collar around her neck. She grunted and fell to her knees on the hard rubble letting out another panting scream that quickly toned down into a moan. The sight was so painful to watch. Nick fell to his knees, the images of all the parents having to watch their children go through this same torture their first time they put the collar on. Thinking about his mother being forced to watch it. And now the small bunny living through it. Nick covered his mouth, hot tears filling his eyes as he fought to talk to her through a strained voice.

“Calm down, Hopps. Please.”

“Wh-”

The bunny tried to speak flailing onto her back kicking her strong legs as hard as she could. Her body convulsing violently. Nick gripped his stomach, guilt wracking his entire body as he watched the collar torturing the small prey animal.

“Judith, please calm down. The pain will stop once you-”

“I...I...ahh.” She reached out to him, her hands opening and closing with the electrical current. “Please...take it...off.”

“Judy!” He reached back to her. “Listen to me. You need to calm down.”

Nick grabbed her hand pulling her small quivering body into him. The current slithered through his body making all of his nerves light up. His muscles twitched painfully threatening to let go but it only pushed him to hold her tighter. One jittering hand rubbed along the top of her head tipping her ears back as he pet down along them laying them at her back. Softly he pushed his lips to her head feeling them tingle, the current was finally dying out. Sixty long seconds she'd battled with the pain. It consumed her and spit her out into his arms. Nick wasn't about to let her go, either. He could feel her hand resting against his chest. His pounding heart undoubtedly felt through his fur.

“Please, Nick...” Judith sobbed against his chest. “Please take it off.”

“I will.”

Nick's voice cracked from his own tears running down his face. He pulled a small device from his pocket. It was roughly the size of a credit card and just as thick. He pressed it to the device and counted quietly to ten. There was a soft beep and the green light when out. Nick slid his fingers along her neck bringing a soft moan from her lips. It made his already trembling fingers shiver more. He undid the clasp sending the collar falling to his lap.

“Thank you.”

“It hurt didn't it?” He whispered, her ears too weak to perk up. “Imagine receiving this for your sixth birthday. Watching your parents cry when they put it around your neck. Imagine not knowing why your mother has to leave the room as the first lightning bolt hits you. Shouldn't have been too excited at your own birthday, huh?”

Nick started crying again, his voice cracking as Judith weakly looked up at him. “Imagine every time you get excited at a ball game, or happy because you got good grades. Imagine your first fucking kiss ruined by these goddamned things, because you got too nervous or too excited. Every time you mate, you wonder if this will be the time you're left hospitalized. Every time you cry, you're rewarded by a shock, not much incentive to stop crying. Imagine it, Judy! Why should we be punished for just being born?”

Tears were running down Judith's cheeks now as she lunged at him. The force was so strong he fell back against the wall. Her face pushed so tightly to his throat that he couldn't breathe. They were sobbing together. Holding each other as they rode this emotional roller coaster together.

Nick heard her sobbing words. “Oh god, forgive me...I'm so sorry...I didn't know.”

“I know. I know you didn't. All we want is a fair shake. Please help us.”

“I will do everything I can.”

With that, they laid there for a long time. Judy had her head resting on his chest. Nick had his chin resting atop her head. It was impossible to tell how long they'd rested. No one said anything, there just wasn't anything to say. When Judith finally did decide to get up, she was slow about it. Nick knew she was taking her time to readjust to all the aches and pains throughout her body.

“I'm sorry I had to put the collar on you, Judith.”

“Don't be. Sometimes we just need help seeing the bigger picture. My ignorance blinded me a long time ago.”

Nick stood up, his own body hurting. “Well, the bigger picture has yet to be seen. Come with me, I want to introduce you to some of my friends.”

“Who?”

“They're the reason I'm doing this.”

Nick held his hand out to her, she smiled and took it. “I sure hope this time when I come with you, it'll be less painful.”

“Doubtful. This will just be a different kind of pain.”

Judith's smile slipped away as a look of concern washed over her bunny's face. Nick smiled at her and shook his head.

“I was only joking. You have my word. I won't ever hurt you again.”

“Good. I don't think I'll ever get over this.”

“You never do, Judith.”

The bunny squeezed his hand tightly. “Please, call me Judy, all my friends do.”

 


	14. Eyes of a Child

The walk back into the compound was slow going. Every nerve in Nick's legs tingled from the side effect of the electrocution. If he felt this bad, he knew Judy must feel worse. When he looked at her she hugged her body. Her fingers clawing at the fur on her forearms. Judy looked up at him and smiled, an uncomfortable smile. Nick could see a battle with her own guilt raging behind her beautiful eyes.

“ It's so cold down here, How are you not cold, Nick?.”

“I think it's because the electrocution. All your nerves are on end, it'll pass soon.”

“Nick, I'm-”

“It's alright, Carrots. I'm just really sorry that I put you through that. It makes me a liar.”

“What does?”

“I promised nothing would hurt you as long as I was around,” Nick huffed an embarrassed laugh. “And I was the one that hurt you.”

Judy reached up and took his hand in hers. He flinched away at first but relaxed in her easy smile. She caressed her fingers along his arm, against the flow of his fur. It tickled but he didn't laugh. There was something calm in her demeanor, it soothed him. Whatever was going on behind those beautiful purple eyes was a mystery. But what he could see was a bunny that was as smart and cunning as any fox could ever be. Judy was an enigma to him and since riddles weren't his game, he was fine never deciphering her. It would give him more time to figure her out.

“I forgive, Nick.”

The only answer he wanted from her was now on the table. Would she be able to forgive his brash choice of the brief torture in search of the greater good? Yes. Unfortunately, Nick wasn't as satisfied with her answer as he thought he would be. It only led to another burning question. Why? Nick didn't deserve her forgiveness. At the very heart of his decision to torture her lay a truly selfish reason. To protect his friends and family. Even if the end result gained the preds a strong ally, to what end?

When they passed through the hallway with the classrooms, Nick stopped in front of the door leading to the common area. He looked at her, there was a fondness for her in his green eyes. It brought a smile to his muzzle. Judy took a step away blushing against his scrutiny.

“What?”

“Beyond this door are some of the many reasons I do what I do. They a precious and deserve only the best this world has to offer. Before you go in, I need you to trust me and give me your belt.”

Judy looked down at her belt touching the buckle. A tranq gun, ammo, a steel baton, a radio, and pepper spray. All of these items were meant for her survival. Not once since she entered to enclave had she went for them. Nor had she threatened to use them but Nick couldn't let her into that room until he was absolutely sure she was unarmed. Without hesitation, Judy unbuckled her belt and handed him the heavy payload.

“Nick, I don't want hurt anyone. Shit, after all of this. I don't even know if I can be a cop anymore. This is all-”

“Easy, Carrots. Don't make any life-changing decision just yet.” There was a playful tone in his voice.

Nick opened the door and beckoned Judy in. It was evident by the look on her face that she wasn't expecting what she saw. Over eighty pred children piled into one room playing and enjoying each other's company. Somewhere play wrestling, others were watching television, some reading quietly. Each of them enthralled with what they were doing. Older kids were playing with the younger kids. Some were absorbed in listening to their music and not bothering anyone. Judy looked around the room her mouth hanging open, her eyes wider than Nick had ever seen them.

“None of them are wearing collars,” Judy whispered to herself touching her own neck.

Finnick came running out of the bedroom at top speed, he let loose a victory cry before throwing himself into the pile of children play wrestling. His deep bellowing laughter erupted as he was swallowed up by the group. Benny was like a giant couch completely covered by some of the younger children. He was reading them a story. Bartrand sat on the floor next Tommy, Doug, and a few other kids, they were playing a game of telephone. Tommy was smiling as he chewed his thumb claw while Doug whispered something in his ear.

Honey stood in the center of the room, she turned when she heard Judy whisper. Her lime green eyes locked on the bunny. A small opossum in a little yellow dress clung to her neck nuzzling in. From the small cut on her knee, Nick assumed she fell and Honey was comforting her. Judy took a step back at the strong gaze of the much larger male.

“Hey everyone,” Nick smiled waving her fingers excitedly.

All the kids hushed and looked at Nick. Their eyes easily finding the newcomer. Some of the closer children backed away frightened. Others hid behind the couch peeking out from around the corner. Finnick climbed out of the pile of rowdy preds to see what was going on. He climbed on the back of the couch for a better look. Honey set the opossum down and pushed her way through the kids to stand next to Nick.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Honey whispered, her voice was almost a growl.

“It's alright, Honey. She's not going to hurt anyone.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because...he's helped me see the light,” Judy whispered.

“What is she talking about?” Honey asked stepping up to the bunny, who was at least two feet shorter than her.

“He collared me...It was the most terrible thing I've ever felt in my life. I know it probably doesn't matter but I'm so sorry..for everything.”

Honey's face softened as she looked at Nick. “You...did what?”

“It was the only thing I could come up with. I didn't know what else to do.”

“How could you?” Honey touched her lips.

“I-”

“I didn't know any of this was happening,” Judy interrupted the fox. “They teach us that the collars only shock preds if they become aggressive and say it's only a little one at that. I didn't know it was a full strength electrocution that shocks you whenever you feel anything too strongly. This isn't right, it's gotta stop.”

“It does.” Leodore stepped out of the locker room drying his mane.

“Can any of you find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Honey swallowed hard and took the bunny's hand in hers. “I believe you didn't really know. I for one can't hold that against you.”

“You know how I feel about it, Carrots,” Nick smirked.

A young female tiger pushed her way through the group of kids looking at her. “Please make it stop, I hate wearing my collar.”

A pudgy boar piglet tugged on Judy's hand. “Yes, please.”

“Officer Judy, you're my hero. I know you're gonna help us.” A small female Fennec Fox tugged on her pant leg.

Leodore knelt down in front of the bunny. “Officer Judith Hopps, with your astounding commendations and history with the ZPD. You would be an incredible ally to use. Your arrival is most timely, we are at the turning of the tide. I'm getting ready to release my case to the entire city of Zootopia. The truth behind the collars, the remotes, and a government mandate.”

“You know about that?”

“About the prey cops stepping down because of the 'new' government laws that are being forced upon the pred citizens?”

“Yeah, so many really good cops left the force. I stayed because it's always been my dream to be a cop. To right the wrongs and help protect the innocent. I could never have imagined that I was part of the problem.”

“I've worn a collar most of my life,” Bartrand interjected Tommy followed closely behind him. “It's inspired me to be a better father, a better doctor, and to understand cause and effect. The collars made sense a long time ago. That changed when I met little Tommy here. Now I'm telling you, it has to stop.”

Tommy didn't stop when Bartrand did, instead, we walked straight towards Judy. The little bear was taller than she was. The thoughtful eyes of the bear darted around insecurely and he chewed violently at his claw. Judy gasped when she saw the patches of fur missing from his body. The burn marks that were barely healing at his neck. Tears welled up in her eyes, fully aware of what happened but she still needed to hear it for herself.

“What happen to your neck, Tommy?” Judy asked she reached up to touch him.

“Careful, he's-”

“The collar...it hurt me,” Tommy spoke, it was the first time Nick ever heard him speak so clearly.

Instead of shying away from the bunny's eyes, he looked right at her. His thumb still tucked to his lips. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and he didn't look away. Judy touched his neck and started to cry.

“Tommy is autistic. When Tommy's parents came to us, Tommy was in a bad way, they didn't know what to do.” Bartrand rested his hand on the lad's shoulder. “Even I didn't know what to do. Once we got the collar off of him, he stayed in his room for days, didn't talk to anyone, barely ate. But now he's been here a month and is doing so well.”

“He's my best friend.” A piglet on crutches pushed his way through.

“Hi, Dougie,” Tommy whispered.

“Bunny huh?” Doug asked, maneuvering to stand next to her.

“Yeah,”

“Can...can I touch your fur? I've never touched a prey mammal before.”

“Sure.” Judy unbuttoned her sleeve before rolling it up.

Doug ran his fingers along her arm, giggling. “So soft.”

Tommy touched her ear and smiled. Soon all the kids were moving in to get a chance to touch the bunny. The sound of Judy's giggling made Nick smile. Honey was at his side giving his cheek a firm kiss.

“You really are a miracle worker, you know that, Mr. Wilde?”

“Me, nah. Just a desperate fool trying to save his own hide.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Nick. You're no more a bad guy than you are a good liar.”

“Shh, hon. You'll ruin my alter ego.”

“Pfft, whatever.” Honey rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

Judy finally pried herself away from the rest of the kids to stand next to Nick. Tommy made sure to stay close to her. There was something about her calm nature that he liked. When Judy's presence ceased to be a novelty, the kids went back to playing.

“I can understand why they were so interested in touching me. They'd never been this close to a prey mammal, I'd imagine.”

“Yeah, that would be a good guess.” Honey added running her fingers between the rabbits ears. “Oh my god, you're so soft. How do you do it?”

Judy giggled and swatted playfully at the badger. “I use an all natural shampoo and conditioner.” Judy paused and looked at Honey for a moment. “Come to think of it, I've never touched a pred's neck without a collar on it before.”

“Do you want to?” Nick asked, getting a look from both the badger and the bunny.

“Go ahead.” Honey nudged her with a smile.

Judy ran her fingers along the thick fur at Nick's neck. A smile came to her lips at the feeling of the lavish fur. She reached her other hand up caressing the coarse fur on Honey's neck. Her eyes drifted between the two, her smile grew wider. Nick could feel his own ears heating up in a blush. Judy had been the only other mammal, besides Honey, to ever touch him in such an intimate way. Nick could see that Honey felt the same way by the warm red tint coming to her cheeks. Judy moved her fingers up along Honey's jawline and then over her throat. The badger raised her head so Judy had free access to her neck.

“It feels so unreal to me. I'd never seen a pred without a collar before today. It's more beautiful than I ever imagined it could be.”

“Hearing you say that, gives me hope for our baby.” Honey whispered.

“Aw, you're pregnant?” A smile came to Judy's lips. “Who's the father?”

“I am.” Nick chuckled.

Judy pulled her hand away, a deep red coming to her ears. “I didn't know, you two were-”

“It's alright. It's just a neck petting, it's not like you were going down on him or something, sweetie.” Honey whispered in her warm ear.

“What?! I would-”

Nick laughed, putting his arm around the strong badger. “Easy, Officer Carrots. She's just messing with you.”

Judy's eyes slipped down to the ground, embarrassed. She saw the glint of her badge. It made her sad to see it, now. Everything felt like a sham. What she'd set out to do so long ago was all a lie. She reached up and pulled the badge from her shirt tucking it into her pocket.

“I swear, I'm going to find a way to fix this.”

“You will, and you'll have all of our support behind you.” Honey rested a strong hand on her shoulder.

“Good. because we're gonna need all the help we can get.” Leodore tucked his hands in his blue jean pockets.

 


	15. Show Me the Way

Leodore Lionheart cleared his throat and smoothed his white dress shirt down over his broad chest. The mystifying purple tie drew focus from the terrible elementary school backdrop behind him. Hexter shifted the web camera so the lion's face was front and center. Pearl, the undersized male white fox, hopped up on the edge of the desk to apply a little bit of makeup to the lions broad muzzle. Anything to keep glare from the overly bright floodlights overhead at bay. Lavender, the very beautiful skunk, smiled, urging the lion to smile so she could look at his teeth. When she was satisfied, she leaned in and brushed his hair one final time.

“Are we ready?” Leodore asked giving them one more look over to make sure they're in order before tapping them into a pile.

“Just about, once everyone's out of the shots we can start the camera rolling,” Hexter mumbled doing one final adjustment to the lights to keep Leodore from squinting.

“Do you think this is going to work?” Nick looked at Judy, who was thumping her food on the concrete.

“I think so. I have all the codes for the emergency broadcasting system. I think once you input it into the website you can disrupt all programming. I've never done it but how hard could it be?”

“Is this illegal?”

“Most definitely.” Judy shot Nick a look.

“Well, here's our basket. Might as well load up all our eggs in it.”

Judy giggled and hugged his arm. “Dumb fox. You'll see, it'll be fine.”

“And, three...two...”

Hexter motioned one with his index finger before hitting enter on the keyboard. He reached up and pushed the button on top of the web camera. The red light signaled that it was time to begin and Leodore Lionheart cleared his throat once again.

“Citizens of Zootopia, my name is Leodore Lionheart but most of you know me as Leo the Lion. I interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcasting to bring you the news. More aptly, a concern of the utmost importance. Even as we speak the senators, our senators have passed a bill allowing the further mistreatment of predators, despite Mayor Dawn Bellwether stance on this type of backdoor policies. They've gone over her head and sought help from an outside source to instigate this. And the government is working so hard to cover this up as they have for a long time now. I, as a predator have spoken out time and time again about these collars we wear. Even though I understand why we wear them, it is wrong.”

“It is made further wrong by the fact that officers at the ZPD have been ordered to carry these devices.” He held up the small black device. “Earlier today, I fell victim to one of these. It allows the officer to activate the collar and electrocute the predator wearing it. I don't even need to tell you how wrong this is. If this thing fell into the hands of a pro collar fanatic, they could torture anyone wearing a collar. Was anyone made aware that the ZPD came in possession of such items? The government only issued them after their last objective failed.” Leodore held up several blueprints and pictures.

“The objective, for which I speak of, is calling for camp to be established outside of our fair city. These camps would house thousands of predators. If you look closely you can see that there are fences, barbed wire, holding pens. The government is asking for predators to be arrested and sent to live in these camps. This was sign off on by our own governor, Alabaster Lambert. This is his signature. This was the last straw for so many ZPD officers. They refused, they resigned, and now they are labeled as second-class citizens.”

Leodore Lionheart slammed his fist down on the table. “This is NOT the world we were meant to live in. Predator children suffer daily because they want to play, they want to experience life, but they cannot as long as they wear these collars. I'm asking the ZPD, Mayor Bellwether, and all prey and preds against these terrible collars to meet me in front of city hall. I know that Zootopia wants to be free of this, well then we have to band together. We have to put aside our ancestry and build a more perfect union. Hand in hand, we can overcome this, all we have to do is show out stripes, show our spots. We may be different, but we are all mammals. Join me at city hall tonight at 7 PM and we will make our voices heard. Thank you.”

“And we're out,” Hexter called and the whole room exploded in applause.

“Well, if that doesn't get them, nothing will,” Bartrand whispered into Nick's ear.

Nick swallowed hard and looked back at Honey. “I want you to say here.”

“What?”

“I don't know what's going to happen out there but I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby.”

Nick took her hands and kissed the back of them. “Please, stay here and take care of the kids.”

“Dad!”

“I don't like it, but he's right. That's my grandbaby you got in there. I don't want any harm to come to them.”

“Lavender, Pearl. Stay with Honey and help her keep an eye on the kids. Everyone else come with us. Leodore you're in the lead.” Nick never much liked issuing orders but this time, it was important.

***

The square was on fire, the flames were the words of tens of thousands of mammals. They were separated by two crosswalks on either side of the three-way stop. On the fourth side was the capital building reaching high into the early evening sky. The city was painted orange with the setting sun, giving it an even more fiery appearance.

On one side, were a group of armed ZPD officers. They didn't carry guns, they carried remotes. Behind them, were a multitude of prey shouting profanity at the other group. The other side of the square was a wall of officers that no longer toted their badges. Behind them was a perfect mixture of prey and preds gathered to help heal the wounds that the collars created.

In the center of it all was a small sheep, who nervously looked back and forth at the two groups. With her were two large tigers dressed in black suits. Their necks purposefully free from their collars. The sheep had a demure nature, her green eyes darting around behind her thick black framed glasses. Her eyes bloodshot from tears she'd shed as well as the threat of tears to come. Dawn Bellwether had been mayor for nearly a decade and she never wanted this. Always a lobbyist for the removal of the collars that was the reason her two tiger bodyguards didn't wear them. Zootopia was her home and now, thanks to the government, it was her prison as well.

“Attention.” Her mousy voice was shattered against the shouting.

The crowd started cheering causing Dawn Bellwether to jolt. She looked at the other group, who was pulling out their remotes preparing for whatever was going to happen.

“No!” She yelled her voice was small compared to the large group of mammals but she was determined to yell herself hoarse if she had to.

The crowd parted and the tall lion stepped through. Behind him was Nick and Bartrand. Clawhauser followed along with almost all of the adult inhabitant of Wilde Times. They mingled with the group forming a tighter wall so that Finnick had to shove his way through so he could stand next to Nick.

“Oh, Leo the Lion. I'm such a huge fan.” Bellwether ran over to stand at his side.

“As am I of you, Mayor Bellwether. You're lobbying for the removal of the collars has been very inspiring. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today.”

Bellwether giggled in spite of herself, waving him off clumsily. “No, you're just...shush. You're making me blush.” The mayor was blushing, she went from a white to a pink in seconds. “Things don't look good, Leodore.”

“No, they don't but if we stand together. I know we can make a change. Mr. Clawhauser, bring out our ace in the hole.”

“Ooh, how mysterious.” Bellwether gave a breathy giggle.

The crowd parted and Benny sidled through with Judy on his shoulders. The crowd on the other side of the street went rampant. The hollering and shouting caused Judy to reel but Benny held her tight so she didn't fall.

“He's not wearing a collar!” A voice from the crowd pointed out.

“None of them are!”

A large cape buffalo pushed his way to the front. “Hopps, are you alright?”

“I'm fine, I've just had an eye-opening experience,” Judy called back gripping the cheetah's ears as if she were riding a motorcycle.

“She's wounded!”

A large mustang, an officer ran out from the other crowd and hammered the cheetah upside the head with something that shatter. Benny's glasses flew away, blood from the freshly opened wound splattered the pavement. He fumbled to the ground sending Judy down with him. Both groups advanced and a war was imminent. Judy was up on her feet in seconds, yelling and pushing back both groups.

“No! God dammit, I said no. You're acting like a bunch of animals. Bogo, please help me!”

The cape buffalo erupted from the group swinging his riot shield. He was armed with a large can of pepper spray. “You heard her maggots, get back in line.”

A large elephant used her trunk to sweep a group of them back onto their side of the line. “That's Judy Hopps, she's done more for Zootopia than any of you. You will listen to her.”

“Thanks, Francine.”

Nick and Bartrand knelt down to help Benny, who was at least sitting up. Blood ran from the side of his head and down his cheek. Bartrand pulled a handkerchief from his pocket pressing it to the wound. It immediately soaked through. Nick frowned as he slipped his button up off handing it to the badger. Bartrand nodded and started tearing strips from the shirt.

“Benny, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I guess those guys aren't horsing around are they?” Benny huffed a weak laugh.

Bartrand laughed despite himself. “Lad, you're sick.”

“Seriously, buddy. A joke, at a time like this?”

“You get hit in the face, Nick. And tell me how you feel. If I wanna make jokes, I'm gonna.”

“Point taken.”

Nick turned and saw Judy working the crowds. There was something majestic about the way she moved. Her hand gestures almost hypnotized the masses. She paced back and forth a quickly showing off her physic, letting them know that she was in charge of the situation.

“As long as I can remember, I've always wanted to be a cop. I wanted right the wrongs that plagued this city. Catch the bad guys. Make this place safe for our children. I never once thought that I was one of those bad guys.”

Judy's words brought a hush to the crowd. Nick looked down at Benny, who smiled and nudged him to go to her. Nick, in turn, looked at the badger, who nodded as they both got up. Bartrand moved to stand next to Judy while Nick stood on the other side. The one named Bogo and the other named Francine stood directly in the center between the two groups. Bellwether looked up at Leodore, who gave her a warm smile. He beckoned for her to look back to the bunny as she started talking again.

“The collars are wrong and we are wrong for forcing preds to wear them.”

The opposite crowd erupted again. A bottle shattered against the ground near Judy. Nick stepped in front of her, shielding her from the shower of broken glass. When he stepped away, Judy was seething.

“Stop this, all of you! The collars are hurting them more than just the little shock we were told they gave. The collars are genuinely hurting them, not just physically but emotionally too. Hurting their ability to show and feel real emotions. To live a normal life, to feel things that you and I take for granted. If someone told you that you can't be happy because your wife is pregnant, you'd be pissed, right? If they told you, you couldn't get excited about kissing your first girlfriend or boyfriend, you'd be furious. If you...couldn't cry for a loved one because you were afraid of pain. That would just be... monstrous. They deserve to feel things the way we do.”

“What are you on about Hopps?” Bogo grunted lowering his can of pepper spray.

“A fox, no! A friend named, Nick Wilde, showed me what we're doing.”

Nick raised his hand waving to the other group as merrily as if he were saying 'hello' across a picket fence. “Hello there.”

“Why would you believe a fox?” Bogo stood tall, his large arms at his side.

“Lots of reason. One; he saved my life even after I threatened to arrest him. Two; he's done some amazing things to help predators, to help right our wrongs. He's gone to great lengths to make life worth living for so many.” Judy took the fox's hand smiling up at him. “It took this fox, to open my eyes. I wore one of the collars for all of sixty seconds and it was the most terrible thing I've ever endured in my life. How any of you have lived your entire life with these collars on, is beyond me.”

“You wore one of the collars?” Francine, the elephant asked.

“Yes and I've never wanted to die so badly in my life.” Tears welled up in Judy's eyes.

Francine reached up ripping her badge from her chest. She dropped it on the concrete with a hollow ting and crossed over to stand behind Judy. Bogo looked at her and then down at the small bunny. Nick could see that he realized Judy was no longer wearing her badge. He hung his head the weight of the pepper spray can and shield became too much. They slipped to the ground with a clank as he pulled his own badge free.

“It's all a lie.” His sad voice rumbled.

He threw it down onto the concrete and moved to stand with Bartrand, his massive arms resting across his chest. Judy smiled up at him and gave him a nod. Even though the cape buffalo tried to stay stern, he smiled down at the little bunny.

“I felt fear, pain, despair. It felt trapped in my own body.” Tears ran trails down her cheeks. “We're torturing them, punishing them for just being born. They're not the bad ones, we are.”

“They're dangerous!”

“Yeah, maybe but so are we! Look what we've done to them. If you think they're dangerous fine, but what about them?”

Judy turned pointing at the crowd behind her. It parted slowly and Nick saw Honey standing among the crowd. Behind her were eighty pred cubs, all from different species. They all walked with their heads held high, each of them wearing a collar. One by one they walked to the center of the intersection, removed their collars and dropping them into a pile.

“My name is Conner. I've never hurt anyone. I was taught that it's bad to hurt others.”

A teenage tiger stepped forward dropping his collar to the ground before looking back at Nick, who was desperately trying not to cry. “My man, Nick, taught me how to be a hard worker and help those mammals smaller than me because it's my right as a bigger mammal to do so.”

A little fox girl threw her collar on the road. “I know how to cook because of a fox named, Gideon Grey.”

“Thanks to Nick, I can watch sports without being shocked.” A chubby raccoon shouted, dropping his collar on the ground.

“I can get mad when I get caught cheating at a game.” A lion confessed causing the crowd around him to rumble with laughter.

Honey stepped forward pressing her hands to her stomach. “Nick, me, and so many other predators have worked hard to raise these kids to be good. To try their best to not hold on to the hatred that these collars instill. Can't you find it in your heart to give us a chance to prove that we can be good, that we can be trusted? Give my baby a chance to walk through the streets of Zootopia without a collar keeping them from being the best they can be.”

A sheep of only nine-years-old pushed through the crowd and ran up to a small Badger that had just thrown his collar to the ground. Her mother burst through the crowd yelling after her.

“Mary-belle, get away from him.”

“But look, mama, he's so cute.” The sheep shyly reached up. “Can I...touch your neck.”

“Yeah.” The badger raised his chin.

The sheep ran her fingers softly along the coarse fur of the badger's neck, a smile coming to her lips. “So cool.”

Soon more and more prey children came out of the crowd curiously looking at the collarless pred children lined up. There were mumbles and exciting screams. A teenage gazelle caressed the tiger's neck, tears were in her eyes.

“I've never seen a pred without a collar before.”

The tiger blushed, chuckling. “I've never been touched by a prey before.”

More and more prey animals crossed their line, their hands raised in peace. They were greeted in the intersection by preds, who were more than willing to meet them halfway. There were doubters on both sides, it was obvious. And things would be rocky for awhile but for now it was a day of discovery.

“This is amazing.” Bellwether touched her own neck out of excitement.

“Have you ever touched a predator's neck before, Bellwether?” Leodore asked coyly.

“No, never.”

Leodore knelt down leaning close enough so she could smell his cologne. “Be my guest then.”

Bellwether melted into a fit of giggles as she reached up and caressed her fingers along the lion's neck under his mane. There was no fur on his neck, it had been rubbed away from the years of wearing the collar. But Dawn Bellwether didn't care, she ran her fingers along the soft skin and then up through his mane to his strong jawline. Her face was positively on fire. Her green eyes were heavy behind her fogged glasses.

“Oh, this...this is something I could get used to. I mean...” Bellwether cleared her throat. “This...I mean the collars going away is a good idea. It's what I've always wanted, but how?” Bellwether fanned herself against the heat of her face.

“Mrs. Mayor.” Leodore took her hands in his. “If I may, I have some ideas that might help. If you're interested in sitting down to discuss them.”

Bellwether giggled again resting her chin on his large hands. “Oh my, I'd be honored, Leodore.”

“Good, because now is the time for a change. And we can't hope to succeed if everyone's not willing to lend a helping hand.”

“I couldn't agree more.”

“I can't believe this worked.” Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

“You were spectacular, kid. I'm so proud of you.” Nick hugged her back.

“Ahem,” Honey wasn't afraid to let her presence be known.

Judy didn't care, she just moved on to hugging the unsuspecting badger, who hesitated to hug her back. Finnick came up and gave Nick a playful slap on the leg. Bartrand embraced his daughter. Nick looked out at the pred kids talking and playing with the prey kids. It was amazing how a child's instincts took over as soon as they met other kids. The fox knew it wasn't going to be perfect, not for a while but at least, it was a start.

 


	16. To a New Future

Several months later...

Nick settled in on his newly bought couch that resided in his newly bought house. It resided in a predominantly prey neighborhood but that didn't matter now. Within their first week of moving in, they'd been greeted with a welcome basket. Nick would go out and get the paper in the morning and wave to Bert, the giraffe, who lived next door. On more than a few occasions, he'd been called next door to help Mrs. Waterson, the elderly beaver, move some heavy boxes.

Life was certainly better than it was. Mr. Bart made good on his promise, when he died, Nick inherited a lot of money. The fox didn't keep it all, though, he kept just enough to buy a house and furnish it. The rest of it was divided up between his friends. With the true purpose of Wilde Times being exposed, it was no longer needed. Nick gave it to his friend Hexter Boggs, who now ran it as a business for both prey and predators who wanted to let their inner cub come out to play.

When he looked over at his wife, he saw their baby feverishly sucking at a nipple. The small thing took after him more than his mother. A little undersized at birth but healthy all the same. The muddled amber fur was lost to splotches of gray. Large rounded ears, much to big for her head, flapped around, still unable to control them very well. The fox tail was unmistakable, big and luxurious just like his.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.”

Nick looked up, noticing that Honey had caught him staring. “Sorry, I was just thinking, I'll have what Molly's having there.”

“Maybe later, if your good, Daddy.”

Nick's tail bristled. “You're too good to me, babe.”

_“...today is the press conference being held by Mayors Bellwether and Lionheart. They will be addressing Zootopian with a purposed plan to help integrate predators into higher stake careers. Most companies have already adopted this but now it will be made mandatory to give predators a fair chance at equal employment.” The goat new caster bleated._

_“Also coming up on the hour, Zootopia's resident hero. Officer Judy Hopps is taking an extended leave of absence from the ZPD. She wasn't inclined to comment but in recent days, she's been seen around town sporting a very lovely engagement ring. Is that wedding bells I hear?” The female deer giggled, flapping her ears around as if she were listening for the imaginary bells._

_“Dr. Bartrand Bouncer is slated to appeal to the city council to establish a new hospital. The hospital will be for low-income families of both prey and predator upbringings. That's really sweet of him. I for one wouldn't mind voting a big old yes on that.” The goat flipped a few papers around. “Alright, we're going to send you over to our very own Greg Fangmeyer, with sports. Let it be known that this is the first time a predator has been selected to be part of our news team and boy we couldn't be happier. Greg!”_

_“Thank you so much, Devon. I couldn't be happier to be a part of the family. Big news for the all bunny team Borough Beserkers, their coach Walter Rabbiton has signed a three-year deal with Eli Finnick, the first all pro predator baseball player. Finnick really showed his stuff during the pre-season practice session leading to him being signed. Walter had this to say...”_

_An older looking bunny gentleman smooth down his whiskers. “Eli's a good kid and we're really excited to see what he can do out there. He's a natural, fast on his feet, and to see him swing that bat, it was like he was born with it in his hands. That fox shows a lot of heart out there, he'll be a good addition to my team.”_

When Eli Showed up on the screen, Nick clapped and pointed excitedly. “ _Well,” Finnick's deep voice rumbled. “It's always been a dream of mine to play baseball. Lord knows that it's about time it happened too. Other mammals ask me if I'm upset about playing on an all bunny team. I tell no because these guys are some of the best ballplayers I've ever seen. I'm proud to stand with them. Can I say just one more thing? I love you, mama, I made it!”_

_“Eli Finnick, it's good to see you out there sporting orange. I'm Greg Fangmeyer and this was the sports.” Fangmeyer smiled widely before it cut back to the goat who was chewing on the corner of his stack of papers._

_“Sorry folks had something in my teeth. We're going to send you over to Renee Sparkles with the weather report while I take care of this.”_

_The sweet looking Shetland pony stood by, adjusting her pink skirt. “Oh Zootopian, you're in for a treat today. The weather outside is gorgeous. We're looking at a nice seventy-eight-degree weather with highs of eighty-one and the lows of seventy. Sunny with only a slight breeze, if you're not outside then you're missing out. Unfortu-”_

Honey pushed the power button on the remote and turned to look at Nick. “We should take Molly to the park. It's so beautiful out. It would be nice to get some sun before it rains all weekend.”

Honey was lightly patting her baby on the back bringing out a loud burp that caused Nick to chuckle. “She takes after me.”

“Nah, that was a mama burp, if I ever heard one.”

Nick got up from the couch stretching to his full length before scratching at the white fur on his tummy. “Man, they weren't kidding. It sure is a pretty day.”

“Yep. Here take your daughter, so I can put this misshapen thing I call a boob away.”

Nick swept in and took the small cub in his arms. “What? No, they look beautiful.”

“You have to say that if you ever want to play with them again.”

Nick leaned close planting a kiss on the top of her head. “I would say it, even if you told me I could never see them again.”

“That's sweet of you.”

“Of course, if that were the case, I might have to get a side female to help me through the dry spell.”

Honey giggled. “That was less sweet of you.”

“I know, I spoil you.” Nick gave her a playful wink, before helping her to her feet.

 

***

 

The park was full of mammals, both preds, and prey alike. They seemed to exist together like it was natural. Honey walked hand in hand with Nick, little Molly swaddled tightly in a chest harness, sleeping under her big brimmed hat. It was magical seeing everything unfold around them. A large tiger helping an old bunny get comfortable on a bench. A cheetah climbing a tree to free a goat's kite from its branches. A wolf diving for a Frisbee thrown by a gazelle. Everyone existing in harmony.

Not that it was perfect, though, there were still the looks. The ones that were blatant and couldn't be missed and the ones that were so slight they could be easily be dismissed. Whispers of how scandalous it was to have a pred without a collar. Or how against the great order it was to see a sheep playing with a wolf. When that thought became too much for Nick, he would lift the small pink hat and look at the tiny sleeping cub nestled between Honey's breasts. So warm and peaceful, Molly was one of the true reason why things were they way they were.

“It'll never be perfect...” Honey said as if she were reading his mind.

“Nope, but it's already better than it was. Ain't that right, baby girl?”

Molly's only response was a wide muzzled yawn that made both Nick and Honey laugh. Their cub settled back in for a little more sleep. Nick let that hat slip down over her head so she could get some peace and quiet.

“One day, this will all be behind us and Zootopia will be a much better place.” Honey smiled up at Nick.

“I think it already is. See, look over there...”

Nick pointed across the park to where Judy was sitting on a red gingham blanket. Gideon lay out with his head on her thigh while she ran her fingers back between his ears. Judy leaned down to plant a soft peck on the fox's lips. The sight brought a smile to Nick's face.

Honey gasped putting on a fake debutante voice. “The gall of that prey...hooking up with a predator, well I never.”

“The audacity...” Nick grumbled in his best upper-class tone.

“Nah, you guys. I think it's kinda cute.” Benny walked past them, arm in arm with the rather large cape buffalo, Nick remember him from the rally, but couldn't quite place his name.

“Seems like you nabbed yourself a bit of prey.” Nick laughed.

The cape buffalo stopped and glared at Nick. “Let me make on thing perfectly clear, fox...I hunted him.” Then he turned and sauntered off to catch up to the heavy-set cheetah.

“Huh? Who'd thunk it?” Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don't know, but who do you think the top is.”

“What? Ew....I mean it would be gross to think that Benny could top anything.”

Honey giggled and rested her head on Nick's shoulder as they continued their walk. When they came around the hill, they saw Finnick walking hand in hand with his mother, a very old Fennec fox who'd seen some pretty terrible things. She wore a pretty purple scarf to cover up the fact that the fur on her neck still hadn't grown back yet. Nick doubted it ever would since she'd been wearing the collar for so long. Behind the pair were twenty smaller Fennec's, all younger than Finnick but the resemblance was uncanny. Nick knew that Finnick had three brothers and two sisters. It must have been Finnick's day to babysit all of his sibling's kids. Not far from the flock of Fennec foxes, lounging in the grass was Lavender and Pearl. They were sharing a drink and talking to one another.

“Are you crying?” Honey asked.

Nick whipped around to look at her before wiping his eyes. “No...what? You now I...it's just allergies.”

It was at that moment, Nick realized, there were tears in his eyes. They were running down his cheeks, falling onto his yellow flowery shirt. Despite the tears, he had a smile on his face. Things had never been this good before. It almost seemed like a dream, it was beautiful.

“Foxes...you're so emotional.” Honey pressed a kiss to his cheek as they walked over to a nice patch of grass to hunker down and relax in the sun.

 


End file.
